Campamento de Verano
by Yaenia
Summary: Tienen idea de todo lo que puede pasar en un campamento?..... yo si
1. 1 Lo que hace uno

**CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO**

HOLAAAAAA!!!!!!!! uuhm bueno tal vez los que esten leyendo esto no me conozcan porque... como que me desaparecì un tiempo y hasta ahora estoy volviendo a subir el fic que dejé sin terminar hace muuuuuuucho tiempo, en fin, espero que esta vez no haya nada malo con mi formato y... bueno eso es todo. Espero que les guste! y si les gusta y es la primera vez que lo leen agradezcan a **_Asuka Dark Wolf_** que fue la que me dio el ultimo empujoncito para regresar aqui. GRACIAS!!

Ahora si... A LEER!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: Lo que hace uno cuando esta aburrido o no tiene otra opción

-------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mansión Hiwatari

- Vas a ir a un campamento de verano – Dijo Voltaire

- Estas loco? No quiero ir – Respondió Kai

- que no te pregunte si querías, dije que vas a ir y punto

- Porque?!!

- Por que ya no te quiero aquí! Y no me contestes! Vete a tu habitación!!

- ¬¬ Estoy en ella

- ahh...Entonces YO me voy a mi habitación!!

- como es que no se muere?

-----------------------------------------------------

En el Dojo Kinomiya, Tyson hablaba por teléfono con Max.

- como?...un campamento?...no gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí y descansar tooooooodo el verano

- No te pongas cómodo pequeño – interrumpió el abuelo de Tyson

- que? Espera Max...Abuelo que quieres?

- Vengo a entregarte tu horario

- Horario de que?

- De entrenamiento, vas a entrenar y a entrenar y a entrenar hasta que te mueras

- O.OU emmh es que...no puedo...

- Dame una buena razón

- porque...porque... _-__‗-_ porque me voy a un campamento de verano

Del otro lado del teléfono se puede escuchar un fuerte: SIIIIIIIIII!!!!´

------------------------------------------------------

En...algun lugar donde esten Max y su mamá

- MAMI MAMI MAMI!!

- Que pasa hijo? Volviste a perder tu osito de peluche?

- Si pero no es eso; puedo ir a un campamento de verano? Tyson tambien va a ir! Puedopuedopuedopuedopuedopuedoooooooooooooooooo?!

- Esta bien, pero recuerda que ya no puedes comer azucar...Max? oh ya se fue otra vez

-----------------------------------------------------

En casa de Kenny, su mamá lo preparaba para su emocionante aventura en el bosque

- … y aquí esta tu cepillo de dientes, tu pasta de dientes, brújula, linterna, casa de campaña, bolsa de dormir, enciclopedia de 10075 tomos, 30 camisas idénticas,30 pantalones idénticos, 31 corbatas ( ˆـˆ una de repuesto por si acaso),zapatos, calcetas, chicles, dulces, cacahuates...y un beso

- x.x

-----------------------------------------------------

En cuanto a Rei, no paso nada relevante, iba saliendo de una tienda cuando vio una propaganda del campamento y dijo " ═ ˆ ـ ˆ ═ oh que rayos" y se fue a empacar.


	2. Al campamento!

//Pensamientos//

-------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2: Al campamento!

-----------------------------------------------

Todos los niños que irían al campamento ya estaban listos para partir y sus padres estaban muy tristes porque no los verían en 2 semanas...

- SE VAN SE VAN SE VAN!!! YAHOOOOOOO!!!!

...tristes a su manera

Pero a nosotros no nos importan los otros niños, no, a nosotros los que nos interesan son los dulces y adorables Bladebrakers

( En la mansión Hiwatari)

- ALEJATE DE MI MALDITO ANCIANO!! NO PIENSO IR A ESE ESTÚPIDO CAMPAMENTO!!! -

...algunos mas dulces que otros

Sin embargo, todos ellos pasarían un maravilloso y tranquilo verano...(N.A. NO SI YO PUEDO HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)

---------------------------

El dichoso campamento estaba bastante apartado, tenía varias cabañas, estaba rodeado de bosque y tenia también un lago que lo separaba de...mas bosque

- ...Pero que pérdida de tiempo – se quejó Kai

- A mi me gusta – contestó una voz misteriosa e irreconocible a sus espaldas

- //Genial, ahora los niños estúpidos vienen a hablarme// - Kai se da la vuelta para ver quien le estaba hablando.

- Hola!

- Rei...ù ú esto esta mal

- .‗. Porqué?

- Si tu estas aquí, significa que también los otros van a venir

- No seas paranoico, no tenemos que estar necesariamente en los mismos lugares

- No, pero generalmente eso es lo que pasa

- Lo dudo

- Pues yo pienso que Kai tiene razón- dijo Max apareciendo de repente

- Lo ves Rei?... - dijo Kai muy satisfecho de que alguien le diera la razón, sin tomar en cuenta la repentina aparición del rubio; hasta que su cerebro y el de Rei asimilaron este hecho y expresaron su sorpresa- MAX!!!

- ˆ ـ ˆ mande

**- **Lo sabía lo sabía!** –** dijo Kai encaprichado

- Max, tu sabes si... – comenzó Rei

- Hola chicos! – interrumpió Tyson con otra súbita aparición

- Lo sabia lo sabía! – repitió Kai

- Al fin llegas Tyson – se alegró Max

- Jeje es que me quede dormido

- Lo sabia lo sabía! - En eso ven a un hipopótamo con tutú nadando en el lago - ...eso no me lo esperaba

- Ho-la no sa-bia qu-e uste-des tam-bién i-ban a ve-nir – dijo Kenny (si, también apareció de repente) medio muerto por estar cargando varias maletas del doble de su tamaño.**  
**  
- Wow eso es mucho equipaje Jefe- señaló Tyson

- Quieres que te demos una mano? – ofreció Rei con su encantadora sonrisa y esos preciosos ojos que……jeje sorry ˆˆu

- Mejor ayúdenme a cargar las maletas

... - todos

- emmh...claro

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero no tardarme mucho en subir los otros capitulos, solo tengo que cambiarles el formato pero me mata hacerle eso a mi fic, en fin, Azuka, no entendí que quisiste decir con lo de un icono, x dios que hice mal ahora TـT

See ya!


	3. Cafeina

**HOLA!!!! Disculpen que me tarde tanto en subir los capítulos, como algunos ya sabrán, los tengo ya escritos hasta el cap. 21 pero tengo que cambiarles el formato y…… T‗T es emocionalmente traumante! Me gusta más el viejo, siento que le queda mejor a la comedia, pero bueno, aparte del trauma emocional, la escuela y otras vicisitudes pues…… la verdad me da mucha flojera, para que les miento; pero prometo ir más rápido a partir de ahora, ok? Ustedes no´mas sigan alimentando mi ego.**

**Apropósito, si de puuuuura casualidad alguno de ustedes leyó mi fic de "Fear Factor: La casa embrujada" y también de puuuuura casualidad lo guardaron entre sus curiosidades……podrían mandármelo? n//nu Es que no lo encuentro en mi computadora, parece que la inteligente de mi no lo guardó U///U**

**//Pensamientos//**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 3: Cafeína**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- Vaya! Es genial que estemos todos verdad?- comentó muy alegre Tyson y todos sus amigos le respondieron…… excepto uno - ……Kai?**

**Mientras tanto, Kai miraba al cielo y decia:**

**- Tu me odias verdad?**

**- Parece que esta hablando con el señor de allá arriba – Intuyó Rei**

**- Hay un hombre allá arriba? – preguntó Max**

**- El que repara el techo? – preguntó estupidamente Tyson**

**- Estamos al aire libre- comenzó kenny, intentando hacerlo razonar- aquí no hay techo**

**- Aja y me vas a decir que esa cosa azul es el cielo no?**

**- ... ...**

**Silencio mortal hasta que Rei decidió romperlo y preguntar a sus compañeros qué habían hecho últimamente.**

**- Yo pasé unos dias en casa de mi abuela que tiene 58 gatos- empezó Kenny- y uno de ellos casi me saca un ojo (N.A. ...sin comentarios)...fue horrible!**

**- JA! A eso llamas 'horrible'? Mi abuelo no me a dado un suspiro – dijo Tyson- Si estoy vivo para contarlo es porque Dios es muy grande**

**- O porque no existe – lo interrumpió Kai**

**- ¬¬ que cómico**

**- Y que hiciste tu Max? – preguntó Kenny ignorando a Kai y a Tyson**

**- Oh no mucho, fuimos a la playa, acompañe a mi mamá a Estados unidos, me llevaron al médico y luego fuimos a Disneyland**

**- Fuiste al médico?- le preguntó Rei preocupado, como el buen amigo que es**

**- No, que juego es ese?**

**- Creo que Rei se refiere a lo que dijiste antes, que te llevaron al médico – explicó Kenny**

**- AH! eso**

**- Estas bien?- le preguntó también Tyson preocupado**

**- Yo estoy bien y tu? - le respondió Max, ignorante de la preocupación de sus amigos**

**- ¬¬ Su cerebro se hace cada vez mas pequeño – bueno, Kai no estaba tan preocupado.**

**- De nuevo Max, nos referíamos a lo del médico**

**- Ah, bueno es que me llevaron porque no dejaba de correr en círculos y mi mamá se preocupo porque ya empezaba a rayar el piso**

**- Y que pasó?**

**- Pues terminaron cambiándolo porque...**

**- MAX!! – le gritaron todos ya hasta la...**

**- Bueno bueno, lo que paso fue que...**

**-- Flashback ---**

**Max estaba sentado en el consultorio del doctor mientras este escuchaba pacientemente sus síntomas.**

**- Pero para que un niño de tu edad tenga esos síntomas tendría que digerir al menos...media tonelada de azúcar al día!**

**- ...cual es su punto?**

**-- Fin de Flashback ------**

**- Una perdida de tiempo si me lo preguntan- terminó de decir Max**

**- Pues de algo habrá servido porque no te veo corriendo por todos lados- observó Tyson**

**- Es cierto, he notado que estas muy tranquilo- dijo Kenny**

**- Es por mi parche**

**- parche?- dijo Kai confundido**

**- Max! No sabia que eras adicto a la nicotina!- exclamó Rei todo escandalizado**

**- De hecho es para la azúcar - explicó**

**- oh... n‗nu eso tiene mas sentido**

**- Ya no comes azúcar?!- preguntó Tyson asombrado**

**- Nop**

**- Pobre Max, debe ser muy difícil para ti – lo compadeció Kenny**

**- Al principio lo fue, pero después encontré un sustituto**

**- Que clase de sustituto?- le preguntó Kai temiendo lo peor, mientras Max buscaba en su mochila y saca un gran bote de ahí**

**- CAFÉ!!!**

**- O.o Café?! - todos**

**- Si, no es dulce pero me mantiene despierto**

**- ¬¬ Tus papás saben de eso? – preguntó Kai**

**- Claro que saben, ellos me lo dieron**

**Y todos se quedaron con cara de: O.o**

**- ...me adoptas?**

**- Rei! – le reprendió Kenny**

**- Es broma ═ n‗n ═**

**Después de eso tuvieron que guardar silencio porque la encargada ( N.A. No tengo ni la menor idea si se les llama asi o no, pero ustedes entienden ) ya había llegado y comenzó a darles la bienvenida.**

**- HOLA QUE TAL PEQUEÑINES!! BIENVENIDOS A EL CAMPAMENTO... - comenzó felizmente la encargada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja resultado sin duda de una mala cirugía plastica porque...nadie, nadie puede sonreir tanto.**

**- Wow! esa SÍ es una sonrisa colgate- se asombró Tyson**

**- Es mi idolo! - dijo Max**

**- Cuanto a que esta drogada – dijo Kai (N.A. claro, quién más?)**

**- NIÑOS! SI USTEDES LOS QUE ESTAN JUNTO AL LINDO NIÑO RUBIO, PODRÍAN GUARDAR SILENCIO PORFAVOR? GRAAAAAACIASSS!!**

**- n//n me dijo lindo**

**- eso es favoritismo – dijo Tyson susurrando**

**- nunca te había oído decir una palabra tan larga – le respondió Kai susurrando también**

**- callate!!**

**- ...Y ESAS SON LAS REGLAS, AHORA LOS DEMAS ENCARGADOS Y YO NOS OCUPAREMOS DE HACER EQUIPOS Y MOSTRARLES SUS CABAÑAS**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N.A. Alguno de ustedes vio las reglas?...bueno, nuestros protagonistas tampoco**


	4. Repartición

Hola!!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y muchas muchas muchas gracias a **Asuka Dark Wolf **por mandarme mi fic de Fear Factor, pensé que lo había perdido para siempre TT

Todavía no se si volver a subir Buscando a Rei y Fear Factor, pero si me decido ya se verá.

En fin, aquí está el cuarto capitulo de Campamento de verano, CIAO!

// --- // Pensamientos

------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4: Repartición

-----------------------------------------------------

Después de darles la bienvenida, la encargada comenzó a explicarles como se iban a organizar para sus cabañas:

- COMO PODRAN HABER NOTADO, EN ESTE CAMPAMENTO HAY PEQUEÑINES Y PEQUEÑINES UN POCO MAYORES ASI QUE LOS REPARTIREMOS ASI: EN CADA CABAÑA VAN A HABER 2 PEQUEÑINES MAYORES Y 4 PEQUEÑINES

- Por que les dice a todos pequeñines? – Se preguntó Rei

- ˆ ـ ˆ Soy un pequeñín soy un pequeñín soy un pequeñín – Max estaba simplemente muy feliz canturreando como para importarle

- LOS PEQUEÑINES MAYORES DEBEN HACERSE RESPONSABLES DE QUE LOS PEQUEÑINES SE DUERMAN Y LEVANTEN TEMPRANO, DEL RESTO SE ENCARGARAN SUS ASESORES CORRESPONDIENTES

Y asi comenzó la repartidera, que fue todo un des porque nadie se estaba quieto, pero por fin ubicaron a nuestros protagonistas. A Kai le toco con Max y otros 4 niños (uno de ellos era Kenny), y su asesora resulto ser la mejor amiga de la encargada...asi que eran igualitas.

- AAAHH!! Lindo niño rubio a la vista!! – Grito emocionada Dulce, la asesora de Kai y Max, mientras abrazaba a Max con mucha mucha fuerza.

- no estoy seguro pero...creo que me hace falta aire

- Oiga – comenzó a preguntar Kenny a Dulce antes de que el pobre de Max comenzara a ponerse azul - porque les dan a cuidar 4 niños a 2 chicos?

- Es que hay mas niños pequeños que adolescentes – respondió soltando al fin al pobre Max - Porque que clase de adolescente fracasado perdería su tiempo en un campamento de verano? A poco no tienen vida social?

- uַַú //hija de su...// - pensó Kai

A Tyson le tocó con Rei y otros 4 niños, y su asesora se llamaba Acinatas N.A. solo lean su nombre al revés y van intuir su personalidad

- asesora, me raspe mi rodillita – se quejo uno de los niños (N.A. No pienso ponerles nombre a todos los niños!)

- ...

- asesora? – insistió el niño dulcemente

- CORTENLE LA CABEZA!!!

- OַO Olvídelo ya estoy bien!

Después debían dirigirse a sus cabañas porque ya estaba oscureciendo.

- Oye Rei en que cabaña les tocó? – preguntó Kenny mientras caminaban

- En la 19- respondió Rei - y a ustedes?

- Nosotros estamos en la 15

- Esto es todo lo que vamos a hacer hoy? – preguntó Max muy desilusionado

- pues perdimos mucho tiempo organizándonos – razonó Rei

- NO!! Tenemos que cenar! Yo tengo hambre!! – se quejó Tyson

Todos se quedaron en silencio un minuto, como esperando algo, y luego voltearon a ver a Kai.

- ...eh? Que? No tengo que hacer comentarios cada vez que Tyson sale con una tontería (N.A. uu aaaahh)


	5. La Lunada

**// pensamientos //**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 5: La lunada**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Todos se dirigieron a sus cabañas a dejar sus cosas ya que les habian dicho que iba a haber una fogata y que por esa noche dormirían al aire libre (N.A. Ya era de noche por cierto...AH! y les voy a decir como eran las cabañas...bueno, mejor después ˆ - ˆ )**

**Rei, Tyson y los niños que cuidaban iban hacia el lugar que les había indicado su asesora Acinatas...pero a mitad del camino llegaron a la conclusión de que no sabían como llegar "DIRECTO AL INFIERNO", así que decidieron seguir a los demás niños del campamento, donde se encontraron con Kai, Max y Kenny.**

**- Por que tardaron tanto? – les preguntó Kenny**

**- Si - agregó Max – la encargada ya casi termina de pasar lista.**

**- FULANO?**

**- Presente!**

**- MENGANO?**

**- Presente!**

**- PERENGANO?**

**- Aquí!**

**- BIEN!**

**Mientras la encargada terminaba de pasar lista, Kenny puso al corriente a Tyson y a Rei sobre las instrucciones que les habían dado.**

**Se iban a juntar 2 cabañas al azar para hacer una fogata y asar su propia comida.**

**Y Tyson, por supuesto, emocionado:**

**- SI! Adoro la comida asada!...y frita...y cocida...y tambien..**

**- ya entendimos – interrumpió Kai**

**- n‗n OK**

**- ...Oye Tyson, que no es esa la mochila que traías cuando llegaste al campamento? – preguntó Rei**

**- Si - respondió**

**- Y por que la sigues cargando? – esta vez le preguntó Max**

**- Es que es muy util**

**- Entonces no todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño – repuso Kai**

**- ¬¬ Me matas de la risa**

**- mmh ojala fuera cierto**

**- ...n‗nu Y que cosas traes ahí? - (N.A. Rei siempre cambiando de tema, porque no los deja pelear a gusto?)**

**- ah un par de cosillas... – contestó Tyson vagamente**

**Después juntaron las cabañas,y por alguna magica y misteriosa razón ( N.A. Si claro ) a las cabañas 15 y 19 les toco juntas. Max y Kai estaban muy emocionados**

**- Oh! Me encantan las fogatas, esto va a ser muy divertido!!**

**- que emoción... – dijo Kai sarcásticamente y más aburrido que nada**

**- Bien- dijo Rei - MANOS A LA OBRA!!**

**Todos, excepto Kai, respondieron emocionados y dispuestos a hacer la mejor fogata de todas……hasta que 10 minutos después de quedarse totalmente estáticos se dieron cuenta que no sabían como hacer una miserable fogata**

- ...alguno de ustedes sabe como hacer una fogata? – les preguntó Rei a todos los demás

**- quien sabe´ yo no se´ y tu?´ tampoco´ - hablando entre ellos al mismo tiempo**

**Max fue el único que alzó la mano.**

**- Yo vi en una película que primero se ponia la... como se llamaba?..mmh**

**- Leña? – sugirió Kenny**

**- ...mmh era...no me acuerdo... creo que empezaba con "L"...**

**- Leña? – repitió Kenny**

**- Me permites? Estoy tratando de pensar...mmh...**

**- Max – lo interrumpió Rei- de pura casualidad no era "leña"?**

**- Leña?...Sí! eso era!!**

**- -‗- // yo no tengo porque soportar esto, en este momento podría estar en mi casa aburriéndome hasta la muerte, pero NO!// ù‗ú – pensó Kai**

**- ·‗‗· // nadie me hace caso... BUAA!! QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!// T‗T – pensó Kenny**

**Al fin fueron por la leña y la pusieron en medio del circulo que habían formado.**

**- ...y ahora que? – preguntó Tyson**

**- Tal vez debimos habernos fijado como lo hacían los demás – dijo el niño 1 ( N.A. No PIENSO ponerles nombres a todos, además, a quien le importan los otros niños? ) mientras veían como las demás cabañas ya tenían lista su fogata y algunos hasta habían comenzado a cantar...y ellos solo tenían un montón de leña. (N.A. Que? Creían que se las iba a poner fácil?)**

**- Y que necesitamos para que prenda? – se preguntó Rei**

**- FUEGO!! – Gritó Kai, que ya estaba desesperado por la estupidez de sus compañeros.**

**- O‗O**

**- ES OBVIO QUE SE LE TIENE QUE PONER FUEGO!! POR ESO ES UNA FO-GA-TA!!**

**- .. ok, lo que tu digas... – dijo Kenny**

**Aunque ahora ya sabían que para hacer una FOGATA se necesita FUEGO, no pudieron prenderla porque cada vez que Rei prendía un cerillo se lo pasaba a Tyson que se lo pasaba a Kenny que se lo pasaba a Max que se lo pasaba al niño 1 que se lo pasaba al niño 2 que se lo pasaba al niño 3 y cuando llegaba al niño 7 el cerillo se apagaba.**

**- Vamos a necesitar mas cerillos – dijo kenny**

**- Yo tengo!- exclamó Tyson mientras se ponía a buscar en su mochila - ya los encontré!**

**- También vamos a tener que ir por mas leña – apuntó Kai**

**- Espera, creo que yo traía – Tyson empieza a buscar de nuevo en su mochila**

**- No seas tonto – le dice Kai - como vas a traer leña en tu...**

**- Aquí esta!**

**- O‗O QUE?!!**

**- Si quieren cortarla aquí traigo un hacha – ofreció Tyson - o prefieren la sierra eléctrica?**

**- Dios santo! que tienes ahí? Un agujero negro?**

**- ...no se, déjame ver – empieza a buscar estúpidamente en su mochila**

**- ...Si saca un agujero negro de ahí diré que lo he visto todo – concluyó Rei**

**Al final, pudieron prender la fogata y Tyson no encontró el agujero negro, pero sí saco salchichas, bombones y un cerdito para asar. Después todos sacaron su sleeping bag y durmieron tranquilamente bajo las estrellas ( N.A. ni modo que arriba, sin sospechar que probablemente esas serian las ultimas horas de tranquilidad que tendrían.)**


	6. Café o azúcar

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 6: Café o azúcar...al fin y al cabo salio lo mismo**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**...durmieron tranquilamente bajo las estrellas, sin sospechar que probablemente esas serian las ultimas horas de tranquilidad que tendrían…**_

**Definitivamente fueron sus ultimas horas de tranquilidad porque como a eso de la 1:00 a.m. tuvieron que levantarse e irse a sus cabañas porque "Alguien", cuyo nombre no voy a mencionar pero empieza por Aci´ y termina en natas´, se le ocurrió que hacerle culto al diablo con velitas y antorchas en medio del bosque y cerca de niños inocentes era buena idea. Y la mayoría de los niños llegaron a sus cabañas medio sonámbulos...menos Max que por alguna razón parecía muy despierto.**

**--- EN LA MAÑANA ---**

**Sin tomar en consideración que se habían levantado a la una de la madrugada y que casi mueren carbonizados, todos los niños del campamento tuvieron que levantarse a las 5:00 de la mañana por ordenes de los encargados que la noche anterior si durmieron lo necesario y estuvieron a salvo en su cabaña 5 estrellas.  
Todos los niños parecían cansados, pero ninguno tanto como los de la cabaña 15.**

**- ****-**‗‗**-**** mátenme...alguien...por favor... – llegó implorando Kai, con ojeras y todo desaliñado.**

**- Que les pasó? – les preguntó Rei**

**- Es por Max – contesto Kenny**

**- Que hay con el? – en lo que Tyson preguntaba esto, algo amarillo pasó rápidamente frente a ellos gritando "YEPAYEPAYEPAYEPAYEPAAAA!!!!!!!"…… y se siguió de largo.**

**- ****O.o**

**- Ha estado comiendo azúcar? – inquirió Rei**

**- No, es por el café – replicó Kenny - anoche no se dormía y para que se aburriera le dije que contara los granos de café de su frasco**

**- Y?**

**- ****-**‗‗**-**** 122745 – dijo Kai**

**- ****O.O**

**- ****-**‗‗**-**** lo se**

**- Alguien debería detenerlo – dijo Rei viendo la nube de polvo que dejo Max al pasar por ahí. Todos contestaron que si… pero ninguno se movió para hacer algo…**

**Media hora después… seguían sin moverse…**

**- Ok, esto es lo que vamos a hacer – comenzó Tyson hablando como general a sus tropas- Cuando Max termine de darle la vuelta al mundo y regrese aquí...**

**- Max tiene mucha energía pero no va a darle la vuelta al mundo, estas exagerando – dijo Kenny restándole importancia.**

**- Silencio cadete!!**

**- ****· ****ـ****·**** si señor!**

**- Bien, como iba diciendo ****¬¬**** - viendo a Kenny con mirada recriminatoria - cuando Max pase por aquí otra vez (comenzando a hablar ahora como un entrenador a su equipo de futbol americano) Rei se va a lanzar sobre el y luego Kenny hasta que el objetivo quede totalmente inmovilizado, listos? A GANAR!!**

**- ****ˆ 0 ˆ**** Sííííí!!!!**

**Mientras Tyson inventaba un plan super complicado y sin mucho sentido ( sin mencionar peligroso) para detener a Max, Kai solo tomó una rama y la aventó al piso, cuando Max pasó por ahí se tropezó y cayó.**

**- ...si bueno ese era mi plan B**

**Apenas iban a acercarse para ver si Max estaba bien cuando éste se levanta rápidamente de un salto.**

**- Hey! Eso fue divertido vamos a hacerlo otra vez!!!**

**- Oye Max, te has dado cuenta que estas mas hiperactivo que cuando comías azúcar? – le dijo Rei**

**- Es que debo recuperar el tiempo perdido!**

**- Tiempo perdido?**

**- Síí!! He perdido mucho tiempo durmiendo – de repente suena la alarma del reloj de Max- con permiso debo ir a tomar más café! (N.A. Creían que con una sola taza de café se iba a poner así?)**

**En cuanto Max se va, sus amigos comienzan a discutir sobre el problema. O al menos eso se supone que deben hacer…**

**- Esto les va a afectar a todos los de la cabaña – concluyó Rei**

**- En realidad no tanto, como yo y los otros 3 niños dormimos en la planta baja el único que sale perdiendo es Kai, que duerme junto con Max en la parte de arriba (N.A. Ya les explicare como están esas cabañas) – le explicó Kenny**

**- JaJaJaJaJa no quisiera estar en tus zapatos Kai! JaJaJaJaJaJa con Max cerca no vas a poder pegar el ojo nunca mas JaJaJaJaJaJaJa! – se burló Tyson**

**- sigue hablando y me asegurare de que mañana te encuentren ahogado en ese lago**

**- NOOOOOOOO CON EL HIPOPOTAMO NOOOOOO!! Eso es cruel! ****T**‗**T**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HOLA!!!!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Asuka Dark Wolf,**

**Edi,**

**Nyamo Masefield Minamoto,**

**Sky d,**

**Katty,**

**Tier,**

**Sherlyn mizuhara ,**

**Ayume hino,**

**AsukaHao,**

**Kaori Higarashi, y a**

**Akire777**

**No se desesperen conmigo es que son muuuuuy floja ( vaya razón. no? ****-**‗**-u**** )...anyway! trataré de aplicarme más para terminar esto, ok? de nuevo GRACIAS!!**


	7. Quién dijo vacaciones?

HOLA!!!!!

Jeje como algunos ya habrán visto, me decidí a subir mi fic "Buscando a Rei"…… que también no es más que una sarta de tonterías pero bueno……

Y en cuanto al retraso de este capitulo:

Jeje…… sorry

//Pensamientos//

————————————————————————————————————————

Capitulo 7: Quien dijo vacaciones?

————————————————————————————————————————

Después de desayunar, los asesores les indicaron a los niños a donde debían ir ahora.

- que rayos… - fue lo primero que dijo Kai al ver el lugar.

Un claro en el bosque con flores y lindos animalitos...eso es lo que a ellos les habría gustado ver, pero frente a ellos vieron todo un campo de entrenamiento.

- òַó Hey! – replicó Tyson - Yo vine al campamento para NO hacer eso!

- Buenos días pequeñines! Hoy vamos a tener un día muy activo! nַn– y claro que las protestan no se hicieron esperar.

- "aay no" "yo no quiero" "que flojera" "yo paso" "soy una linda mariposa!" (N.A. ………)

- HAGANLO! …… lindos pequeñines nַn

Y así comenzó la tortura.

- CON ANIMO CHICOS! CORRANCORRANCORRANCORRAN! non

- Esto no esta tan mal – dijo Max

- De que estas hecho?!! – le grito Tyson

- No aflojen que apenas es el calentamiento pequeñines! nַn

Después de el calentamiento, organizaron a todos para participar en diversos juegos y actividades.

- …….creo que tenemos una leve desventaja - A Rei le toco jugar fútbol americano y el era el capitán, pero su equipo estaba formado por niños pequeños y en el equipo contrario todos eran mayores.

A solo 20 minutos de haber comenzado ya se notaba esa leve desventaja. Iban 1, 056,287 a 1 y ya tenían 4 bajas.

- Ok tenemos 4 jugadores menos y somos un asco, pero aun podemos ganar solo nos hacen falta 1, 056,286 anotaciones más

- ……………

Al reanudarse el juego, un jugador del equipo contrario que habla como baboso tenia el balón.

- Estoy solo! Estoy solo! – alguien le lanza el balón pero rebota en su cabeza y cae en las manos de Rei.

- ……… que patético se vio eso - Rei tenia ahora la pelota, pero no podía darle pase a su equipo porque todos estaban cubiertos. Entonces se da cuenta de que el capitán del otro equipo, que era como 3 veces mas grande que el, se le estaba acercando rápidamente y con una cara muy poco amigable - …………………………………………… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!

Rei sale corriendo con todo y balón…..pero ahora lo estaban siguiendo todo el equipo contrario.

- Porque me siguen?! ……Cierto! el balón - Rei soltó el balón, pero todavía lo estaban siguiendo.

- NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!! - Entonces, como en cámara lenta, uno de los jugadores se le echo encima a Rei……y de ahí le siguieron tooodos los demás - ooh... la humanidad

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

- AAAHH! - Tyson estaba a la cabeza de una carrera de obstáculos cuando ve lo que le había pasado a Rei y por andarse distrayendo se cae pero se levanta rápidamente - Estoy bien! Es un nuevo paso que invente

- O.O – bueno… así se quedaron todos los que estaban viendo la carrera

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Mientras tanto, Max y Kenny tenían que escalar un árbol de 20 metros y llevaban 11.

- Mira Kenny!! Desde aquí puedo ver lo que hacen los demás!! …….. o.o mira a ese pobre chico todo aplastado ………me parece conocido

- eh oye Max, podrías ayudarme?

- Que dices jefe? - Sin querer patea a Kenny que estaba debajo de él

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

Y va cayendo… 2m

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH…

…6m

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…

9m…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡PUMM!

Y los 11 metros.

- Estas bien?!

- TַT Creo que algo se rompió

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

- //Que tiene este juego que a todos tiene hipnotizados? Es tonto!... y no lo digo solo porque no se jugar// - A Kai le había tocado estar en el equipo de fútbol y estaba de portero

Kai no se había dado cuenta (o simplemente le valía) que todos sus compañeros de equipo lo veían muy muy feo...porque? pues por el simple hecho de que Kai se la pasaba recargado de el poste de la portería y cada vez que el otro equipo intentaba meter gol...lo metían.

- //...porque me están viendo así? les gusto o que? ...oh, no es ese Rei siendo aplastado por 11 tipos? ...Naah a de ser otro// - Eran los últimos segundos de juego y un jugador del equipo de kai tenia el balón, pero al ver a Kai tan tranquilo se enojó y lanzó el balón a su propia portería...resultado? auto gol y un Kai súper encabronado (N.A. disculpen la expresión) porque el balón le había dado en la cabeza.

Después del incidente, y no me refiero al de Kai siendo golpeado por el balón sino el de Kai tratando de romperle el cuello al tipo del balonazo, llevaron a Kai, Kenny, Max, Tyson y a Rei con la encargada ( A Kai por problemático, a Kenny y a Rei por lesionados y a Tyson y Max ...por curiosos porque fueron por su propia voluntad)

- NO PIENSO QUEDARME AQUI NI UN MINUTO MAS!!! SI NO ME SACAN DE AQUI LOS DEMANDO POR...por...BUENO POR LO QUE SEA!! – amenazó Kai

- Oh! Ustedes pueden salir cuando lo deseen nַn

- En serio?

- Claro, lo único que deben hacer es completar una participación con la señorita Acinatas nַn

- ;ַ; Con Acinatas? – preguntaron temerosos Rei y Tyson

- La conocen? – les preguntó Kenny

- Es nuestra asesora... – dijo Tyson

- Pero es...bueno, ella es... – intentó explicar Rei

- una maldita desquiciada que adora a Satanás? – intentó Tyson

- ...por decirlo amablemente

- Que quiso decir con participaciones? – a Kai lo único que le interesaba era salir de ahí asi que seguía hablando con la encargada como si nada

- que no escuchas lo que estamos diciendo Kai?

- Es que la señorita Acinatas esta dando clases a un grupo de niños del campamento que salieron mal en la escuela y si completan una participación en su clase pueden irse nַn

- Donde esta esa clase?- Siguió preguntando muy interesado Kai

- Tantas ganas tiene de irse?

La encargada les indico el lugar donde Acinatas estaba dando clases, que era una cabaña algo apartada de las demás.

- Están seguros de que esta es una buena idea? – inquirió Kenny

- Claro que no! Estamos firmando nuestra sentencia de muerte al ir allá!

- oh...solo quería estar seguro

Los 5 llegan a la cabaña y entran sin que los vean; la cabaña estaba llena de niños y al frente estaba Acinatas. La clase era...Química.

- Bien, por media participación- dijo Acinatas a sus victimas…ejem…clase - ¿quién quiere tocar este ácido que es el mas corrosivo de todos?

- ... - nadie levanta la mano

- TÚ!!- Acinatas señala a un niño al que llamaremos: Victima #1.

- O.O yo?

- Si, tú!

El pobre niño va y toca el ácido

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- MARICA!!

Nuestros 5 protagonistas salen tan sigilosamente como entraron. Una vez fuera todos mostraron su shock ante lo que acababan de presenciar…… excepto Kai, claro

- ...pues que pendejo para que lo toca

- ¬¬

———————————————————————————————————————————

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:

Nyamo Masefield Minamoto: Jejeje espero que no te haya dolido mucho la caída.

Edi: Ah bueno, claro que Max no va a tener esos efectos para siempre, si no me equivoco eso esta en el capitulo 20…… que puedo decir, me gusta tenerlo bajo esos efectos.

Wuonero: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado uuh el hipervínculo no se veía, pero le puché a tu nombre nn

KiaraHiwatariR: Ey pues bienvenida de vuelta! Uh entonces ya habias leido mi fic? Orale pues que bueno que te guste… o te siga gustando… o lo que sea, bueno gracias por tu review y espero leer pronto tus fics


	8. Buenas noches Kai!

Capitulo 8: Buenas noches Kai -

Después de echar un vistazo a la clase de la maestra Acinatas, los Bladebreakers decidieron que quedarse en el campamento ya no parecía tan malo después de todo. Aunque Kenny y Rei seguían un poco adoloridos, uno porque se cayó de una altura de 11 metros y otro porque le cayeron mas de 10 tipos encima.

- T‗T Ay mi espalda – se quejaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

- De veras que no aguantan nada – les recriminó Kai

- Es cierto – lo apoyó Tyson - Kai tiene ese enorme chichón y no le importa

- Exac...QUE CHICHÓN?! OH DIOS MIO NO! MI HERMOSA CARA!!

Mientras Kai buscaba desesperadamente un espejo los demás lo veian con cara de " ¬¬ no que no?"

Al fin encontró un espejo y revisó su cara desde cada ángulo.

- no era cierto lo del chichón verdad? ¬¬

- No, pero ojala hubieras visto tu cara n‗n

- desgraciados ¬¬

Cuando llegó la noche todos fueron a sus respectivas cabañas. Podría decirse que las cabañas tenían 2 pisos, aunque la parte de arriba solo tenia la mitad del piso ( U//U no se si entiendan) , en la parte de abajo dormían los 4 niños y arriba los 2 mayores ( Y desde luego tenían una escalera)

-Cabaña 19-

Rei entra a su cabaña y ve que todos los niños están jugando poker, cuando deberían estar dormidos para despertarse temprano.

- Que están haciendo?

- Que parece que estamos haciendo? – le responde uno de los niños

- Déjanos en paz y mejor vete a dormir – secundó otro niño mientras seguían jugando cartas

- Si Rei no molestes –dijo Tyson que también estaba jugando- Ja! Gane! LOOOOOSERS!!

Rei sólo jala a Tyson de un brazo y lo saca del juego.

- Oye!

- Les estas dando un mal ejemplo a esos niños Tyson! Mejor sube a dormir

- T‗T pero yo iba ganando...y apostamos dulces! Yo solo jugaba para que no se les picaran los dientes a esos pobres niños

- Si claro, y yo nací ayer

- Pues no te ofendas pero creciste mucho en un día n‗n

- Sube!

- ya voy ya voy -‗-

-Cabaña 15-

Afuera de la cabaña, Kenny intentaba convencer a Kai de entrar, ya que este, después de que entraran los demas niños y Max, habia puesto mucha resistencia para entrar y Kenny trató de empujarlo para hacerlo entrar...pero obviamente no pudo moverlo.

- No quiero entrar!

- Porque?!

- Porque Max aún tiene mucha cafeína en la sangre!

- Pero...la cafeína esta en la sangre?

- Lo único que se es que prefiero estar aquí afuera que allá adentro!

- Esta bien Kai, como quieras

Al parecer Kenny se había dado por vencido y se alejo de donde Kai estaba...pero lo que en verdad estaba haciendo era agarrar vuelo´ y tomar a Kai desprevenido (que todavía estaba frente a la puerta cerrada de la cabaña y dándole la espalda) para...

¡¡PUMMM!!

Kenny logró que Kai entrara (de la peor forma) y de paso se llevaron la puerta………… sobra decir que Kai no estaba muy contento.

- MALDITO $/)&#&/!!!!! – empezó a decirle a Kenny hasta de lo que se iba a morir hasta que se dio cuenta de que todos los niños lo estaban viendo sorprendidos con sus dulces e inocentes caritas - ……… ustedes no escucharon eso ¬¬

- Mejor ve a dormir Kai, tal vez quieran despertarnos temprano otra vez

Aunque a Kai no le agrado la idea de hacer lo que Kenny decía, tuvo que hacerlo porque estaba tan cansado como todos los demás...o la mayoría.

- Hola Kai!! Porque tardaste tanto en entrar? Porque Kenny y tu rompieron la puerta? No te duele ese chichón que te acabas de hacer?

- Que?!

- CAISTE! JaJaJaJaJaJaJa ya van 2 veces en el día

- como sea, ya cállate y déjame dormir ¬¬

Max no pareció hacer mucho caso a lo que le dijo Kai, porque después de que apagaran la luz seguía haciéndole mas y mas preguntas a Kai.

- ¿Cual es la capital del estado civil?, Si una película se revela ¿ya no quiere trabajar?, Si las palmeras dan cocos ¿los árboles dan zapes?, Si te sacas una foto con Flash ¿Superman se encela?, Cuando un jugador se va por la banda ¿el portero se va por los mariachis?, Si hay mas alla ¿hay menos aqui?, Si detrás de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer ¿por qué no se voltean y platican?, Cuando se te acaba el aceite de oliva ¿usas el de popeye?

Sin pensarlo mas, Kai se levanta de la cama, baja las escaleras, sale de la cabaña, va a la cabaña 19, entra, sube las escaleras, va hacia la cama de Tyson (donde él estaba sentado), lo tira al piso y se acuesta...todo esto sin decir una palabra.

- OYE!

- tu vete con max, yo no lo soporto

- Max?...SÍ!! FIEEESTA!! Fiestafiestafiestafiestafiestafiestafiesta (baja las escaleras de un salto y sale de la cabaña...5 segundos después vuelve a entrar)fiestafiestafiestafiestafiestafiestafiesta(sube las escaleras, toma sus cosas, vuelve a bajar y vuelve a salir)

- jeje por eso me cae bien ˆ ˆ u – dijo Rei

- zzzzzzzzzzzzz

- se ve que Kai tenía sueño...es cierto! OIGAN NIÑOS YA DUÉRMANSE!!

- Cállate abuelo!! – le gritaron los niños y siguieron jugando

- T‗T oh me dijeron abuelo...de veras me quieren!


	9. Dejenme dormir!

Capitulo 9: Déjenme dormir!!

A la mañana siguiente, Dulce tuvo que ir a despertar a todos en la cabaña 15, ya que eran los únicos en todo el campamento que todavía seguían dormidos.

-Cabaña 15-

- Niñooos!! Tenían que haberse levantado hace media hoooraaa – la encargada los llamó alegremente, pero todos seguían durmiendo- nַn

- -ַ- zzzzzzz

- nַn

- -ַ- zzzzzzz

- nַn ... QUE DESPIERTEN LES DIGO!!!! ›‹!

- OַO!

- oh que obedientes son nַn

- oַ- creo que me dejo sordo – se quejó Tyson.

- mmh? Quien eres tu?

- Me llamo Tyson, me acabo de mudar

- nַn Bienvenido! Espero que...O.O un momento, esto no funciona así, donde esta el niño amargado?

- Quien? Kai? – preguntó Kenny- él se quedo en la cabaña 19

- Señorita? – Max se dirigió a la encargada con su carita de "soy más bueno, lindo y dulce que un osito panda comiendo bambú" (N.A... ¿Qué¿no les gusta mi analogía?)

- °¬° si mi solecito?

- Podría dejar que Tyson se quedara?

- °¬° lo que quieras solecito

- Gracias!

- pero primero debo informarle de los detalles a la asesora de la otra cabaña

- Es Acinatas – informó Tyson.

- Ok, porque no buscan a sus amiguitos de la otra cabaña?

Kenny, Max y Tyson hicieron lo que se les había dicho; fueron a la cabaña 19 y llevaron a Rei y a Kai con Dulce.

- Tengo hambre... y necesito café! - se quejó Max.

- °¬° Tu puedes irte a desayunar solecito – no lo tuvo que decir 2 veces y Max se fue por su preciado café.

- Y nosotros? – cuestionó Tyson que obviamente también tenía hambre.

- Ustedes se quedan hasta que yo termine con esto porque no son rubios

- Eso no es justo – dijo Rei.

- solo sigo las reglas

- Que reglas?

- las que hicimos Empalagosa y yo nַn

- Empalagosa? - Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon el inusual nombre.

- Así se llama mi amiguis la encargada nַn

- O.o

- Dulce y Empalagosa?...que apropiado – dijo Kai con ironía.

- Que lindo! Pero bueno, solo necesito que me digas la razón por la que te cambiaste de cabaña

- Tuve que! Max no cerraba la maldita boca!!

- OַO

- Qué?

- › ‹ AAAAAAAAAHH!! Como te atreves a hablarle así al lindo niño rubio! Ahora por ser tan malo vas a volver a mi cabaña con el niño de lentes y el niño de gorra

- Que niño de gorra? – cuestionó Tyson en su infinita estupidez

- Yo no quiero estar con el! – replicó Kai

- Oye! – exclamó el jefe muy ofendido

- Me refiero a Tyson

- ESPEREN!!...yo soy el niño de gorra?

- No les pregunte si querían – prosiguió Dulce muy tranquilamente - solo les estoy avisando.

- Pero él ronca!

- Y Kai...es Kai!

- Lean mis labios: no me importa

- Lea los míos: Fuck...- Tyson y Kenny le tapan la boca a Kai antes de que se metieran en más problemas. Después, todos fueron a desayunar.

Los primeros en terminar fueron Max, Rei y Kenny y salieron del comedor. Una vez afuera, Kenny comenzó a contarle a Max lo que había decidido la encargada.

- Jeje entonces Kai se va a quedar con ustedes?

- Si

- mmh yo queria quedarme con Tyson, Rei es muy aburrido

- Hey! Resulta que estoy presente!

- No se porque no se soportan esos dos – comentó tristemente Kenny.

- Ni yo- convino Rei - deberían recordar que ante todo somos amigos

- Si – dijeron Max y Kenny solemnemente

- Oigan!! - los llama Kai de repente.

- Fue Tyson! (N.A. ¬¬ que buenos amigos verdad?)

- oַó Que?...no, yo les iba a preguntar si sabían donde esta Acinatas

- Ah

- QUIERES VER A ACINATAS?!!

- A mi no me grites que todavía no te he perdonado que me empujaras ayer

- Pero para que quieres ver a Acinatas? Eres suicida o que? – le preguntó Rei sorprendido

- Tal vez esta clase sea diferente

- Yo no voy

- nַnu Yo paso

- te acompaño si quieres nַn – se ofreció Max

Después de un rato de andar buscando a Acinatas, Max y Kai al fin la encuentran dando clases cerca de un precipicio. La clase era: Física.

- Muy bien – comenzó Acinatas, agarrando a un niño gordo con una mano, a uno flaco con la otra y poniéndolos al borde del precipicio - quien creen que llegue primero al suelo?

- O,O

- TַT Buuh – sollozaba el Niño 1

- ;ַ; quiero-a-mi-ma-má! – lloriqueo el Niño 2

- MARICAS!!

- Ok, creo que no han cambiado mucho las clases – concluyó Kai, Pero se dio cuenta que Max ya no estaba a su lado escondido, si no junto con los niños de la clase y estaba alzando la mano para participar.

- Yo digo que el gordito cae primero

- Veamos –…… y los suelta

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Max y Kai se van discretamente de la clase.

Por la noche.

-Cabaña 19-

- ∩0∩ ´ Un borreguito se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro borreguito, dos borreguitos se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro borreguito´ - Max, por supuesto, todavía no dejaba dormir a sus compañeros y uno de los niños estaba especialmente molesto de que ni siquiera se supiera una canción tan clásica.

- Elefante!

- TַT Grosero!

- Max, tengo una idea: Porque no sales y cuentas cuantas estrellas hay en el cielo...10 veces – propuso Rei.

- Ok - Max sale y empieza a contar - 1...2...3...4...5...6... - 3 horas después -... 9745, 9746,9747...mira un búho! ...oh ya perdí la cuenta...1..2..3..4...

-Cabaña 15-

En la cabaña 15 todos dormían a gusto...excepto Kai, quien tenia la cabeza bajo la almohada tratando de no escuchar los ronquidos de Tyson.

- gggggggggggggggg - o -

- › ‹ //el propósito de todo ser humano es hacerme la vida imposible?// (N.A. se que el mío lo es) – Y así, aún medio dormido, Kai se levanta y sale de la cabaña.


	10. Por qué sospecho?

_// Pensamientos //_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Capitulo 10: Porque sospecho que ya no estoy en el campamento?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En la mañana.

-Cabaña 15-

- Tyson!

- zzzzz -.-

- TYSOOOOONN!!

- 5 minutozzzzzzzz -.- - como Tyson no parecía dispuesto a levantarse, Kenny prendió el despertador.

Biiiiiipp Biiiiiipp Biiiiiipp

- mmhh - Sin ver, Tyson estira la mano, le da un pequeño golpe a kenny en la cabeza, después agarra el despertador y lo tira por la ventana.

- TYSON!!!

- …… kenny? - Tyson al fin se despierta y ve a kenny confundido -...entonces que tiré?

- ùַú muy gracioso

- Para que me levantas tan temprano?

- No es temprano, tuve que levantar a los demás niños para que fueran a desayunar, aunque te recuerdo que ese es TU trabajo

- También el de Kai!

- Kai no esta, debió salir en la noche

- De seguro se fue a la otra cabaña con Max y Rei

- Tu crees? Eso no le va a agradar a la encargada

- Crees que Kai va a tomar en serio a alguien que se llama Empalagosa´?

- ...buen punto

Después, Tyson y Kenny fueron al comedor. Al verlos, Rei fue el primero en preguntar por su líder.

- Y Kai?

- No esta con ustedes? – preguntó El Jefe confuso.

- Porque habría de estarlo?

- Es que salió en la noche y no volvió

- Tal vez se escapó

- Tal vez se ahogó en el lago – aportó Tyson.

- Tal vez se fue al bosque sonámbulo, se perdió y se quedo dormido sobre un árbol - dijo de repente Max.

- ... – todos.

- claro que no nַn

- que imaginación nַn

- Kai no se perdería nַn

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del bosque, Kai dormía sobre la rama de un árbol

- zzzzzzzzzz -ַ-

CRASH!!

- ≥ ≤

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tienen razón, no se de donde saque eso nַn

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De nuevo con Kai…

- ouch! – Kai se levantó del suelo y después de recuperarse de la caída, comenzó a analizar su situación - Maldita sea ya me perdí! ≥≤

Y como no tenía otra opción comenzó a caminar...y a caminar...y a caminar...y a caminar...

- _//Habia pasado ya por aquí?//_ Porque los árboles se tienen que parecer tanto?! Estúpida naturaleza!! ..._//y ahora estas hablando solo// _¬¬ genial

En ese momento, un ser diminuto, resplandeciente y de bondadoso corazón llegó en auxilio de Kai.

- Hola pequeño, soy tu hada madrina y he venido para ayudarte a encontrar el camino...

- Un bicho!! - aplasta a la hada madrina.

- XַX

- ...creo que no debí matarla, mejor la hubiera llevado a un circo...bueno ya ni modo (N.A. Ni me digan que le hago la vida imposible a Kai, le envié ayuda y la aplastó uַu )

Y así, Kai siguió caminando hasta que llegó la noche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el campamento, Kenny acompaña a Max al comedor por mas café ( el suyo ya se le había acabado), cuando se encuentran con Dulce.

- °0° Solecito!!

- Hola!!

- °¬° Hola solecito, adonde vas?

- Por café, Adios! nַn

- Espera...

- O.O _//Y si no quiere que vaya por mas café?//_ - susurrando- kenny, si trata de detenernos tu la golpeas y yo corro por el café

- OַOU

- Solecito, has visto a tu amiguito Kai?

- Ah! era eso!, pues no se donde esta pero creemos que escapo

- Oh esta bien... ¡¡¿QUE?!! No puede ser! – saca un walkie talkie de la nada - A todas las unidades! A todas las unidades!

- _Que- rayos- quieres?_ – se escucha la voz de Acinatas del otro lado del aparato.

- Se escapó uno!!

- _Hay que atraparlo!!_ – se unió la voz de Empalagosa

- _Nos vamos de casería!!_

Max y Kenny ven como Dulce sale corriendo para reunirse con las asesoras.

- Eso fue raro, verdad Max...Max?...

- °-°

- Max?

- Tengo que contarle a Tyson!

-Cabaña 19-

- ... Y luego soñé que llegaba un monstruo que te quitaba el cabello y después se comía tu cabeza

- Tyson, a que hora te vas a tu cabaña? -ַ-

En eso entra rápidamente Max a la cabaña.

- Adivina que?!

- Que? – preguntan Tyson y Rei al mismo tiempo, ya que no sabían a quién se dirigía Max.

- Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos!

- De que? – vuelve a preguntar, esta vez solo Rei

- Todos los asesores salieron para buscar a Kai!

- Así ya no habrá interrupciones!

- Interrupciones para que? – sigue preguntando Rei todo perdido

- ∩0∩ FIEEEEESTA!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Volviendo con Kai.

- ÙַÚ Debe haber alguna forma para saber si ya pase por aquí...- Entonces saca un plumón de la nada y va marcando en los árboles el camino que tomó al estar ahí. (N.A. Si, Kai saca cosas de la nada porque es mi fic y si quiero puedo hacer que saque un anuncio de neon que diga "Ya pase por aquí" -) - _//Genial! Asi vas a marcar árbol por árbol hasta que llegues a china!//_ ...acabo de darme cuenta de que me caigo mal.

Cada vez que Kai llegaba a un lugar que ya había marcado tomaba otro camino. Así, después de unas horas llegó al campamento, y mientras caminaba hacia su cabaña se topó con Kenny.

- KAI! – Pero Kai no le hace caso y sigue caminando hacia su cabaña - creo que no deberías ir a la cabaña...

- No me vengas con tus sermones! Voy a ir a MI cabaña a tener un merecido descan... - Kai entra a su semidestruida cabaña, llena de basura, gente y la música tan alta que ya había roto los vidrios - ¡¡TYSON!!

La música para de repente y por alguna razón Tyson queda justo enfrente de Kai.

- Oh oh

- Tyson... - tratando de mantener la calma -...es mejor que me digas que esto es producto de mi imaginación y que tu no organizaste una fiesta mientras yo no estaba

- ...Ok, Kai esto es producto de tu imaginación y yo no organicé una fiesta mientras tu no estabas...de hecho la organicé ayer a tus espaldas

- PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!!! - Y empieza a ahorcarlo (N.A. Un pequeño tributo a Los Simpson nַn)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola!!!!!!!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Sky D,

Witch Griselda Ravenwood,

Wuonero

y a Nyamo Masefield Minamoto.


	11. Sobrevivencia

//Pensamientos//

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 11: Sobrevivencia: Consejos útiles e inútiles para sobrevivir en el bosque

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lo crean o no, el día llegó y no hubo muertes que lamentar (N.A. UַU se que algunos estaran desilusionados con eso, pero necesito que los 5 estén vivos por conveniencia de la trama)

- Cabaña 19-

- Adonde se fue! – Rei iba de un lado a otro de la cabaña revolviendo todo, buscando algo hasta por debajo de los zapatos. Mientras, los niños que se supone está cuidando lo miran exasperados.

- ¬¬ como puedes perder a un ser humano? – al escuchar esto, Rei se da la vuelta lentamente y se acerca peligrosamente al niño.

-mejor pregúntame como puedo matar a un ser humano

-O,O ehm...no gracias

TOCK TOCK

Afuera de la cabaña se podían escuchar voces discutiendo.

- Para que tocas la puerta?! Solamente tenemos que entrar!

- Se llama "Educacion", Tyson

- ¬¬ estan discutiendo por una puerta?

Al abrir la puerta, Rei se encontró con Kai, que entró como si estuviera en su casa, y con

Kenny discutiendo con Tyson.

-Rei! Podrías explicarle a Tyson que tocar la puerta es muestra de educación y...

-No tengo tiempo de explicar nada, estoy buscando a Max

-Dónde esta? – preguntó Tyson

-No lo se! Después de la fiesta de anoche no se quería dormir, asi que le dije que fuera a contar cuantas hormigas hay en el invernadero...

-Y?

-Y no ha regresado!

-Y no has pensado que talvez Max sigue ahí? – cuestionó El Jefe.

-o.o //uy si cierto//...pues...esteee...bueno...

-¬¬ Obviamente no se le ocurrió – interrumpió el mismo niño de hace rato.

-Ok, ya me estas cayendo mal! ÒַÓ

-y porque Max se quedaría toda la noche en un invernadero? – dijo Tyson

-Es muy grande,- razonó Kenny – talvez se perdió.

-Que clase de idiota se pierde en un campamento - Todos se le quedan mirando a Kai con cara de "¬¬ mira quien habla" - Oo Entonces si pasó?! Yo pensé que lo había soñado!!

Después los 4 se dirigieron a el invernadero para buscar a Max.(N.A. Y aquí es donde me pregunto¿para qué rayos tienen un invernadero si están en medio del bosque?)...Aunque después de leer un letrero que decía que clase de plantas había ahí...bueno, digamos que ya no tenían tantas ganas de entrar...

Plantas carnívoras.

Hiedra venenosa.

Plantas-tan-peligrosas-que-ni-nombre-le-han-inventado.

-...bueno...estoy seguro que todos lamentamos la muerte de Max nַnu – Tyson estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para irse a desayunar cuando Kenny lo detiene.

- ¬¬ no vamos a dejarlo ahí

- No? – preguntó Kai.

- No – respondió Rei resueltamente.

- Por qué?

- Porque... – Rei se queda callado un minuto antes de voltear a ver a Kenny -... ¿por qué?

-¿Porque es nuestro amigo y no podemos dejar que lo maten unas plantas asesinas?... ¡¿Qué no quieren ayudarlo?!

- puess...

- la verdad...

- mira! un pulpo! (N.A. En mi tierra eso se llama avionazo!)

- Tenemos que ir y lo saben!

- Bueno, pero no tiene caso que nos matemos todos, que vaya solo uno – argumentó Rei

- Ok...zafo! - se apresuró a decir Tyson

- Yo no - se negó Rei.

- Yo tampoco - dijo El Jefe.

- Oye! Tu eras el que estaba con el discurso cursi de la amistad! Ve tu! – señaló Kai.

- › ‹ Ni madres! Yo no voy! Ademas, fue Rei el que lo mando aquí

- Porque Max estaba insoportable después de la fiesta de Tyson!

-...A mi no me miren! Que vaya Kai, el nunca hace nada!

- OַÓ Hey!

Como ninguno quería ir por su voluntad, decidieron democráticamente:

- PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!!

- piedra

- piedra

- piedra

- piedra

- Rayos! PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!! - Después de intentarlo 20 veces, donde curiosamente siempre sacaban los mismos resultados, Tyson, Kai y Kenny formaron un complot.

- para la próxima los 3 sacamos papel – dijo Tyson en voz baja. Kai y Kenny sólo asintieron.

- PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!

- papel

- papel

- papel

- piedra... TַT perdí – se lamentó el pobre de Rei.

- Te aguantas – le dijo Kai.

- Más suerte para la próxima – lo compadeció Kenny

- nַn Bye bye - Tyson, Kai y Kenny fueron a desayunar mientras Rei se enfrentaba a su miserable destino.

- MAX?...Estas ahí?...- Rei caminaba muy despacio entre los cientos de plantas que había en el invernadero - ...Max?...estas muerto?...podrías decirme si estas muerto para que yo pueda irme a desayunar?...// nַn creo que no esta aquí //

-REI? ERES TU?

- › ‹ //Rayos!//

En el comedor.  
**  
**- Saben?...casi me siento mal por hacerle eso a Rei – reflexionó Kenny.

- Si...**  
**  
- JA! Si claro! Que idiota! – se burló Kai

- la neta si – apenas terminó Tyson de decir esto, Dulce se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa... como siempre.

- Hola¿Dónde esta mi solecito?

- Ehmm...por ahí 

- Ok! Búsquenlo y díganle que venga para que escuche el anuncio que va a dar mi amiguis

- Tenemos que? – se quejó Tyson.

- nַַn ... ¬¬ Si!

Mientras tanto Rei se rompía la espalda por tener que cargar a Max.

- Como iba a saber que era venenosa?

- El letrero que dice "Hiedra venenosa" no te dice nada?

- ...nop – en eso escuchan la voz de Tyson llamándolos y ven que Kai y Kenny venían también detrás de él.

- OIGAAAAN!! Dulce dice que tenemos que ir al comedor para que Empalagosa nos de un anuncio... que le pasó a Max?

- plantita mala! n.n

- ... hiedra venenosa – corrigió Rei.**  
**  
- Va a estar bien? – preguntó preocupado Kenny una vez que estuvo cerca.

- -ַ-u Creo que la cafeína neutraliza los efectos...

- ∩0∩ ARRE!!

- uַú como la circulación de sangre al cerebro

Después de que Max se calmara y dejara de tratar a Rei como su pony, se dirigieron al comedor. Todos los demás ya estaban ahí y Empalagosa había empezado su discurso.

- LA ACTIVIDAD QUE LLEVARAN A CABO ES: SOBREVIVENCIA EN EL BOSQUE! SALEN DENTRO DE 2 HORAS Y DEBEN REGRESAR VIVOS AL CAMPAMENTO EN 3 DIAS

- ∩0∩ EEHH!! Vamos al bosque!!

- Max, ya estamos en el bosque – dijo Kenny

- ∩0∩ Vamos al bosque! Vamos al bosque!

- UַU No te escucha, Kenny

- TODOS PUEDEN LLEVAR SU BOLSA DE DORMIR, PERO APARTE DE ESO SOLO PUEDEN LLEVAR "UNA" COSA QUE CONSIDEREN NECESARIO PARA SOBREVIVIR EN EL BOSQUE

LES RECOMENDAMOS QUE SE PONGAN DEACUERDO CON SU EQUIPO PARA QUE CADA UNO LLEVE ALGO ÚTIL.

La ultima recomendación no fue escuchada por nuestros protagonistas, que en lugar de reunirse a pensar lo que seria mejor para el equipo, se fueron a sus cabañas a buscar lo que quisieron.

-Cabaña 19-

Max saca un conejo de peluche de su mochila.

- //yo voy a llevar al Señor C// nַn

Rei mete algunas linternas a la mochila.

- //No me gustaría estar en medio del bosque sin luz//

-Cabaña 15-

Tyson empieza a meter mucha comida a su mochila.

- n-n //pues de hambre no me voy a morir//

Pero Kenny aún esta indeciso.

- TַT //No se que llevar! Cámara o brújula?...cámara...brújula...camarabrujulacamarabrujula...mmh... ...Me llevo la cámara!//

Mientras, Kai empacaba un objeto vital para sobrevivir en el bosque.

- Un walkman? Para que? – pregunta Tyson confundido.

- ¬¬ para no tener que estarlos escuchando

- ay que ojete -ַ-

Cuando todos tuvieron listas sus cosas regresaron al comedor, donde Empalagosa ya había empezado otra vez a hablar.

- ESCUCHEN PEQUEÑINES, YA QUE EN ESTA PRUEBA SE ENFRENTARAN A INNUMERABLES PELIGROS Y ES PROBABLE QUE ALGUNOS DE USTEDES NO VUELVAN, DEBO DARLES UN SABIO CONSEJO QUE PODRIA SALVARLES LA VIDA CUANDO ESTEN EN DIFICULTADES...

-... – todos esperan impacientes.

- ESE SABIO CONSEJO ES...Opps miren la hora ya tienen que irse nַn

- O.O

- ∩0∩ QUE LES VAYA BIEN Y RECUERDEN LO QUE LES DIJE!!


	12. Insólito

Hola!!

Bueno, en primer lugar, gracias por seguir leyendo un fic tan "malo" como el mío (XD); en segundo lugar, vi que algunos responden los reviews en su perfil y me parece una excelente idea, así que, a los que me hayan enviado un review en el capitulo anterior se los contestare ahí.

Disfruten su lectura!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 12: Insólito

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyson, Rei, Kai, Max y Kenny llevaban 4 horas dentro del bosque, todo iba bien: el clima era favorable, no había surgido ninguna discusión importante, nadie había muerto (lo cual siempre es buena señal) y tenían un buen mapa. Así que decidieron parar cerca de la orilla del lago para comer. Aunque era muy temprano decidieron hacer una fogata; pero encontraron muy poca leña ya que la leña de los alrededores se mojaba cuando el lago crecía. Aun así eso no fue problema; mientras Kenny y Max preparaban la comida y Kai y Rei la fogata, a Tyson se le encomendó la tarea de buscar papeles que no sirvieran en las mochilas para echarlos también en la fogata.

-Veamos... –Tyson empieza a buscar en la mochila de Kenny- "Premio Internacional de..." basura -lo avienta al fuego y busca en la mochila de Max- "Gran libro para prevenir que alguien colapse por tomar mucho café" basura -lo avienta también al fuego y busca en la mochila de Rei -"Mapa del campamento para no perderse y evitar ser comida para oso" basura -lo avienta también al fuego.

-Ya terminaste Tyson?- pregunta Kenny mientras prepara la comida.

-Sip!

Ya todo estaba listo. Todos comían tranquilamente hasta que Kai vio algo dentro del fuego que le llamo la atención. Era un papel casi hecho cenizas excepto por 3 letras: M – PA. Entonces la paz y tranquilidad que reinaba en esos momentos fue interrumpida por un "pequeño" grito que seguramente llego hasta Australia.

!!ERES UN IDIOTA¡¡

-Ya lo se, pero no me grites!-protestó Tyson.

-Oye Kai cálmate, Tyson no ha hecho nada todavía-dijo Rei.

-QUEMÓ EL MAPA!!

-QUÉ?!-gritaron todos volteando a ver a Tyson.

-No es cierto!... oh esperen! si es cierto nַn

-SE PUEDE SER MAS IDIOTA?!-gritó Kai molesto.

-Miren! Puedo tocar la punta de mi nariz con la lengua!-Max intenta tocarse la nariz con la lengua y se cae de espaldas- Auch!

-Estoy-rodeado-de-idiotas—dijo Kai.

-Te escuche!- le recriminó Tyson. Y así comenzaron una pelea verbal sin sentido, olvidandose por completo del resto de sus compañeros.

-Al menos no estas sordo

-y dices ser un buen capitán

-Lo soy!

-Un buen capitán te hace sentir bien!

-Un buen capitán te hace ganar!

-Sentir bien!

-Ganar!

-Amargado!

-Tonto!

-Presumido!

-Inútil!

2 horas después, la discusión (si se le puede llamar así) tenía aún menos sentido.

-Blanco!-gritó Tyson.

-Negro!- respondió Kai.

-Perro!

-Gato!-Kai se detiene a recapitular lo que le había dicho Tyson- oַó Me dijiste perro?!

-òַo Me dijiste negro?!

Finalmente dejaron de pelear y decidieron que lo mejor era buscar rápido una solución, ya que empezaba a obscurecer y el mapa mostraba cuales eran las áreas más seguras para acampar.

-Tyson?- lo llamó Kai ya resignado.

-mande

-por qué eres tan estúpido?

-no se, mi abuelo dice que es de herencia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otro lugar con el papá de Tyson…

-achu!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tal vez deberíamos intentar regresar al campamento para pedir otro mapa. No debe estar muy lejos, no hemos caminado tanto- dijo Kenny pensativo.

-Si, hagamos eso-lo secundó Rei.

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a volver sobre sus pasos...o al menos eso intentaron porque 3 horas después se dieron cuenta de algo que nadie pensó que pasaría nunca en los fics de Yaenia…...se perdieron. (N.A. Uy si! Como casi nunca los pierdo XD)

-Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Kai amargamente mientras se recargaba sobre un árbol.

-Miren!-gritó de repente Max emocionado.

- ¬¬ si vuelves a salir con la estupidez de la lengua te juro que te la corto- amenazó Kai.

-No es eso, ya salió la primera estrella. Yo la vi primero!

-No puedo creer que nos hayamos perdido!- se quejó Tyson ya cansado de tanto caminar.

-Y yo no puedo creer que hayas quemado el mapa!- le respondió Kai exasperado.

-Oye, no fui yo el que hizo la fogata

-Grrrrrr

- TַT Auxilio me va a morder!

-Tranquilos, tenemos que hallar una forma de volver al campamento-intentó calmarlos Rei.

-Tal vez Dizzy sepa- dijo El Jefe mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

-Traes a Dizzy?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Claro! yo siempre llevo a Dizzy hasta cuando voy al baño llevo a Dizzy- nadie dice nada hasta que Kai rompe el silencio.

-...no se ustedes pero yo no necesitaba saber eso

Kenny saca a Dizzy y le pide que les diga su ubicación.

-Veamos...- Dizzy se queda en silencio por 5 minutos mientras procesa la información del lugar.

-Y bien?- le pregunta Kenny.

-Bueno,- comenzó Dizzy- mi brújula interna no para de dar vueltas así que estamos……

-Si?- preguntan todos esperanzados.

-… …Perdidos

-Pedazo de chatarra!!- Kai agarra a Dizzy y la avienta al otro lado del lago.

Al ver a su preciada laptop alejarse de él, Kenny comienza a gritar bien dramáticamente y en cámara lenta.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! …….Oh bueno ya que, seguimos?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Cuidado con el oso

Hola!

Como ya les había dicho, respondere a sus reviews en mi perfil, asi que no los entretengo más aqui.

Disfruten su lectura!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 13: Cuidado con el oso

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por la noche, los 5 tuvieron que acampar en algún peligroso lugar del bosque.

-Oye Kai- Llamó de pronto Max, quien no podía dormir.

-Que?-respondió Kai medio dormido.

-Y si viene una vibora?

-Y si viene un lobo?-esta vez preguntó Kenny asustado.

-Y si nos sale el chupacabras?- todos miran a Tyson- ¤ַ¤ Podría pasar!

-Ya cállense!! (N.A. Creo que son momentos como este en el que ustedes se preguntan¿Por qué Kai no los mata?)

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas.

-Lo ven? No pasó nada- Dijo Rei a sus compañeros mientras se preparaban para continuar su viaje.

-Si, la noche estuvo muy tranquila- Tuvo que aceptar el Jefe.

-El señor C también durmió bien!- Kai sólo miró a Max y enarcó una ceja ante la estupidez de su compañero.

-Tal vez ni haya animales salvajes aquí- Razonó Rei.

-Y el chupacabras?-todos miran a Tyson- OַÔ Porque siempre se me quedan viendo?

-...por qué no seguimos buscando el campamento?- propuso Rei sólo para cambiar de tema.

-A alguien se le ocurrió traer una brújula?- preguntó Kai.

-Yo tengo una en mi reloj

-Max, esas cosas no funcionan-Le dijo Kenny.

-Todos trajeron cosas inútiles?!-Les reprochó Kai.

-Yo traje al señor C!

-Es un estúpido conejo de peluche!!-Le gritó el bicolor al rubio.

-ŎַŎ "Señor C" para ti!!

-Y de que te quejas Kai? Tu trajiste un walkman!!- Le recordó Tyson -Eso es más egoísta!

-Debiste traer un arma o algo así-Lo apoyó Rei.

-Que tal si nos encontramos un oso!!- Dijo Max asustado.

-Le damos de comer a Kenny- Fue la simple solución de Kai.

-Que?!!

-Nadie va a ser comida de oso- Intervino Rei tratando de calmar a Kenny.

-Seguro?- Preguntó Max esperanzadamente.

-Seguro

-Entonces el oso que esta detrás de ti no nos va a hacer nada?

-Claro que no, Max... QUE?!!

Un enorme oso estaba delante de los chicos, así que, naturalmente, todos se escondieron detrás de Kenny.

-ok, tranquilos, no hagan ningún movimiento brusco y tal vez…….chicos?-Kenny voltea y ya no están-... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!-sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

**Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I aint the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**

El oso, al ver que todos corrieron en direcciones distintas, se irguió y silbo (N.A. .ַ. no me pregunten como, yo solo soy la escritora) al instante llegaron 4 osos mas y fueron detrás de cada uno.

**Well the years start coming and they dont stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didnt make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**

Se ve a Kenny aparentemente corriendo por su vida.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!- Se amplia la toma y se ve a un aburrido oso sujetando a Kenny por la camisa con una sola garra- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

**So much to do so much to see  
So whats wrong with taking the back streets  
Youll never know if you dont go  
Youll never shine if you dont glow**

Por otra parte se ve a Max corriendo felizmente. Se amplía la toma y se ve a Max persiguiendo a un oso que huye para que no pueda abrazarlo.

-OSITO!!

- TַT

**Hey now youre an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now youre a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**

Rei esta huyendo de el oso y trepa ágilmente a un árbol. Mira hacia abajo y no ve al oso.

-Ja!-Se amplía la toma y el oso esta sentado al lado de él-……oh oh

**Its a cool place and they say it gets colder  
Youre bundled up now but wait til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

Tyson también esta huyendo del oso que lo persigue. Pero cae en una trampa que le atrapa el pie y lo deja colgado boca a bajo mientras el oso se acercaba cada vez más.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! SOY MUY JOVEN Y FAMOSO PARA MORIR!!!-el oso trata de agarrarlo pero Tyson se impulsa y lo esquiva- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!-el oso trata de agarrarlo y Tyson lo esquiva- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!- el oso vuelve a intentar agarrarlo y Tyson vuelve a impulsarse y esquivarlo- AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa... O,O //mi garganta//

**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My worlds on fire how about yours  
Thats the way I like it and I never get bored**

Kai le lleva ventaja a el oso que lo persigue, pero se detiene repentinamente al darse cuenta que va derechito a un precipicio.

-Uff! - Kai suspira aliviado por haber podido detenerse a tiempo. Peeeeero el osito no se había dado cuenta de que Kai se había detenido porque había un precipicio...así que Kai y el osito cayeron por el precipicio, y Kai se puso a decir sus ultimas oraciones...

-&$#!!! #&!!!

……o no

**Hey now youre an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now youre a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**

Ah! Pero Kai no tenía ninguna intención de morir pronto, así que se sostuvo de una roca para no seguir cayendo. Pero como el osito tampoco quería morir, agarro a Kai de un pie para no caerse. Y los "peros" continúan, porque Kai no estaba dispuesto a salvar al osito que había querido comérselo hace unos minutos, así que le pidió amablemente que lo soltara. (N.A. No es cierto! La verdad es que lo estuvo pateando hasta que el oso perdió el conocimiento)

- Quítate quítate quítate quítate quítate quítate!!- Cuando el oso lo soltó, Kai empezó a escalar para salir de ahí.

**Hey now youre an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now youre a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars**

Eventualmente, el oso que Max estaba persiguiendo se perdió de vista.

-Perdí al osito- se lamentaba el rubio.

Y el oso que tenia "cautivo" a Kenny murió de aburrición.

-SOY LIBREEEE!!

-Kenny?

-Max?

Resulta que Max y Kenny estaban más cerca de lo que creían y juntos se fueron a buscar a los demás.

**Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
Well the years start coming and they dont stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running**

Tyson, Rei y Kai lograron salir vivos (Golpeados, arañados y atontados...pero vivos) y se encontraron con Kenny y Max.

-No se ofendan, pero se ven horribles- Comentó Max, quien no tenía un solo rasguño…y Claro, todos querían golpearlo.

**Didnt make sense not to live for fun **

**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see **

**So whats wrong with taking the back streets **

**Youll never know if you dont go  
Youll never shine if you dont glow **

-Qué les pasó?- le preguntó Max a sus compañeros. 

-fue...fue...-Tyson intentaba responder pero pierde el conocimiento por el cansancio. Inmediatamente después le siguió Kenny...luego Rei……y por último, Kai.

**Hey now youre an All Star get your game on, go play  
He****y now youre a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**

En pocas palabras, todos se desmayan menos Max.

- ;ַ; me están excluyendo- Max agarra una piedra y se pega con ella en la cabeza.

**And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No pude resistirlo! La tentación era demasiado grande, TENÍA que poner esa canción. Simplemente me encanta, si no, intenten leer el fic escuchando la canción.

Para los que no lo sepan, la canción es: All Star de Smash Mouth


	14. COMO RAYOS LLEGAMOS AQUI!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 14: COMO RAYOS LLEGAMOS AQUÍ?!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los 5 se despertaron hasta el día siguiente.

- -ַ- tuve un sueño bien raro- Dijo Tyson en cuanto se despertó.

-Yo también-Recordó Rei- Soñé que me estaba persiguiendo un oso

-yo soñé lo mismo-Dijo Tyson sorprendido.

-yo también-comentó Kenny.

- Yo soñé que estaba en una ciudad de azúcar y que el señor C y yo comíamos muuuuuchos dulces!!- Intervino Max muy contento, olvidando completamente su encuentro con el oso.

-Que edad tienes? 5?-Le recriminó Kai.

-Estas celoso porque tu no comiste dulces-Se burló Max.

- Tu tampoco!

-Cállense! Todavía tenemos que encontrar el campamento!-Les gritó el Jefe.

- ¬¬ A mí no me callas enano

-Miren! Es Dizzy!-Gritó Tyson llamando la atención de todos.

-Dizzy?!-Todos vieron que Dizzy estaba a unos metros y Kenny fue corriendo hacia ella.

-Kenny?!-preguntó Dizzy con esperanza.

-Dizzy!!

-Kenny!!

-Dizzy!!

-Kenny!!

-Dizzy!!

- ¬¬ ya cásense-interrumpió Kai.

-...si Dizzy esta aquí…-comenzó a reflexionar Rei- entonces...Oh no! Saben dónde estamos?!

-No-respondió Tyson como si le estuviera explicando algo muy difícil a un niño de 5 años- por eso estamos perdidos recuerdas? ŌַÔ

-Y yo que pensaba que Rei era el inteligente-Se lamentó Max.

-Es que no me refería a eso! Creo que estamos...

- Si dices que "perdidos" a ti también te aviento al otro lado del lago-Le advirtió Kai.

-NO!!-Gritó el pobre Rei ya exasperado- Estamos en el otro extremo del lago! Nos estuvimos alejando mas del campamento!

-...no entendí. Pero no se escucha bien-Dijo Tyson después de meditarlo un minuto.

-Porque no esta bien! Estamos más lejos que antes!-Explicó Rei.

-No dijo Empalagosa que teníamos que regresar hoy?-Preguntó Max.

-Si-confirmó Rei-pero nos vamos a tardar 2 ó 3 días mas

-Eso es tortura!!-Gritó Kai. (N.A. No es nada personal)

-Y como vamos a saber cuando estemos otra vez del otro lado?- Preguntó Tyson.

-...Ya se!- Kai va hacia Kenny, le quita a Dizzy y la vuelve a aventar al otro lado del lago.

-TַT NOOOOOO!!! DIZZYYYYY!!!

-Consíguete una vida ¬¬

-o mejor otra computadora-sugirió Max tomando una taza de café.

-De donde sacaste ese café? OַÔ – Preguntó Rei confundido.

-De la cafetera que Tyson traía en su mochila

-……………

Los 5 siguieron su camino (N.A. Que camino? OַÔ) hasta que, como a eso de las 6:00 pm pudieron ver unas luces.

-Sera ese el campamento?- Se preguntó Kenny.

-//No puede ser...//- pensó Rei- Se supone que estábamos mas lejos

- Llegamos llegamos llegamos!!!- Gritaba Max emocionado ignorando totalmente a Rei.

-SÍ!! AL FIN!!-Tyson se arrodilla y besa el suelo- iack! › ‹

Se acercaron al lugar donde habían visto las luces y comprobaron que sí era un campamento...sólo que no el suyo.

-Este no es el campamento o si?-Se preguntaba Max, mientras que a su lado un desconsolado Kenny lloraba la pérdida de su laptop.

-TַT DIZZY!!

-Aquí hay un letrero, dice: "CAMPAMENTO FEMENINO"-Leyó Rei.

-Los gatos tienen campamentos?-Preguntó estupidamente Tyson.

-Fe-me-ni-no , no Felino- lo corrigió Kai

-Menos mal, ya tengo suficiente con Rei

- OַÔ Qué?

- Nada, Rei

- TַT DIZZY!!


	15. Bellas y perversas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 15: Bellas y perversas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los Bladebreakers habían llegado al campamento femenino, pero no encontraron a nadie.

-No puede ser!! Justo cuando pensé que al fin iba a librarme de ustedes!!-se quejó Kai.

-u¬¬ nosotros también te queremos

Entonces, un poco mas separada de las demás, pudieron ver una cabaña-la más grande de todas-de donde salían luces de varios colores y la música estaba a todo volumen.

-FIESTA!!-Tyson y Max corrieron hacia la cabaña, pero Kenny y Rei los detuvieron antes de que entraran.

-No venimos a divertirnos, Tyson!-le recordó Kenny.

-Buuh!

-Es cierto,-asintió Rei-tenemos que regresar lo más rápido posible a nuestro campamento

-Nada más 1 hora-Pidió Max.

-No

-15 minutos

-No

-Un ratito

-No

-¤.¤ p-please

-No!

-¤.¤

-...

-¤.¤

-...pero solo un rato

-No es justo!-protestó Tyson- Sólo porque les hace cara de borrego a medio morir!!- en ese momento, Max voltea a verlo con esos mismos ojitos-... Aww!! n.n (N.A. decías?)

Como era un peligro que Max y Tyson entraran juntos, fueron sólo Rei y Max los que entraron a pedir ayuda para regresar a su campamento.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando Rei salio corriendo de la cabaña y fue a esconderse detrás de Tyson.

-FUE HORRIBLE!! FUE HORRIBLE!!

-...ehmm, Rei?...que le paso a tu ropa?-preguntó el Jefe al ver que Rei tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, un montón de besos pintados en la cara, rasguños y la camisa rota.

-ESTAN LOCAS!! LOCAS!!! ›‹ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!-su querido capitán sólo lo miró aburrido.

-Y Max?- preguntó Tyson al no ver a su amigo ahí. Pero Rei sigue gritando hasta que procesó bien la pregunta.

-...sabia que se me había olvidado algo! ›‹

-Lo dejaste solo?!- gritó El Jefe perplejo.

-No me dio tiempo de pensar en nada!! En cuanto entras ellas se emocionan y empiezan a perseguirte y son muchas!! TַT

-Entonces no podemos dejar a Max ahí

-Alguien tiene que ir a rescatarlo-coincidió Rei.

-Gracias por ofrecerte!-Tyson y Kenny empujan a Rei a la cabaña.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Minutos después Rei salio todavía más asustado, con más rasguños, mas besos...y menos ropa. Max salió después de él comiendo tranquilamente una paleta, también tenia varios besos pintados y tenia mucho confeti en el cabello.

-Hola!- saludó Max muy quitado de la pena. Rei, por el contrario, miraba para todos lados y murmuraba.

-no quiero entrar no quiero entrar no quiero entrar no quiero entrar no…

-pobre Rei...Bueno ya se le pasara

-Max! No te pasó nada?- preguntó Kenny preocupado.

-nop-respondió Max todavía con su paleta.

Olvidando por completo la "traumática" experiencia de su amigo, Tyson decidió abordar un tema aún más importante.

-Exijo saber de donde sacaste esa paleta!

-Tienen muchos dulces ahí

-De veras?! Kenny, tenemos que entrar!!

-QUE?!! Ya viste como esta Rei?!

-Pero a Max no le pasó nada, lo que pasa es que Rei es un miedoso

-no quiero entrar no quiero entrar no...HEY!! oַó

-Vamos!-Tyson entró con Kenny. Dos minutos después se escucho el grito de una chica y Tyson y Kenny salieron rápidamente.

-TַT ¡Vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos!-sollozaba Tyson-...Y FUE MUY CORTA!! ›ַ‹

-Pero oímos que una chica gritaba- dijo Rei muy confundido.

-No era una chica, era Kenny.

-U//U

-Todos son unos inútiles! Como es posible que no puedan con unas niñas?! (N.A. disfruten los últimos momentos de cordura de Kai)

- òַó Y porque no lo intentas tu?!- Kai no le contesta a Tyson y entra solo a la cabaña.

-Entró solo!!-exclamó Kenny escandalizado.

-Que valiente!!- dijo Rei con admiración.

-Que valiente ni que nada, que idiota!!-corrigió Tyson.

Y así pasó una hora...2 horas...2 horas y medias...2 horas y cuarenta y cinco, pero Kai aún no salía.

-Ya lo mataron!-clamó Tyson.

-Ya lo violaron!-dijo Rei recordando su trauma.

-Ya le dieron todos los dulces!-exclamó Max desconsolado y todos se le quedan viendo-Se imaginan algo peor?!- de repente la puerta se abre y sale Kai tambaleándose

-ESas BRUjas Se CREían Muy LIShtas, Pero YO!! Lo Soy MáS

-Creo que lo emborracharon- nada más escuchar a su capitán hacía la suposición de Tyson bastante obvia. Aunque el mismo Kai no estuviera de acuerdo.

-EStoy PELfectaMENte

-Pues no hablas ni pronuncias Perfectamente-apuntó El Jefe.

-CÁSATE!!... es decir: CÁLLATE!!...BuEnO Y tAmBiEn CáSaTe, Te HaCe FaLtA uNa NoViA…

-Creo que mejor buscamos ayuda en otra parte- propuso el chino.

-EsPeReN!

-Qué pasa, Kai?-preguntó Kenny.

-...

-...Kai?-Kai vomita a los pies de Kenny.

- ›ַ‹ iiiuu!!-exclamaron todos los demás.

-...oh-por-dios

Como llegaron a la conclusión de que en ese campamento no iban a conseguir más que salir traumados, decidieron que mejor seguían por el bosque para estar más seguros (N.A. Sí ya saben, con los osos, víboras, lobos...chupacabras...). Pero lo más importante era poner a salvo a Kai que todavía estaba bien borracho, aunque Kai seguía empeñado en que no, pero juraba que había un terremoto porque el piso se le movía.

-TeRrEmOtOs EsTuPiDoS!! No VeN QuE TrAtO De cAmInAr?!

Como el único que parecía poder aguantar los cambios de animo de Kai y las estupideces que decía era Max, los demás se adelantaron mientras Max se encargaba de que Kai no se cayera o algo por el estilo.

-tU mE CaEs BiEn

-De veras?

-NeL, La VeRdAd Te oDiO...Y a TySoN...Y a ReI...Y a KeNny...Y a EsE NiÑo RaRo DeL OtRo LaDo DeL EsPeJo

-Ah...Ok

Después de un rato de estar caminando, Rei, Tyson, Max y Kenny se pusieron a pensar lo que podrían hacer ahora.

-Ya deberíamos acampar

-Pero todavía es temprano, Rei- se quejó el rubio.

-Vamos a cenar!- propuso Tyson (N.A. quién más?) con entusiasmo.

-Olvídalo, no quiero ver como Kai vuelve el estomago otra vez-Kai vomitando a sus pies no era algo que El Jefe quisiera ver otra vez-Apropósito, Max ¿dónde esta Kai?

-eh? Ah, dijo que iba a pedir indicaciones-Max los lleva a donde Kai estaba pidiendo indicaciones y se le quedan viendo raro.

-y Pus FIjaTe qUe AqUí mIs caMaRadAs y Yo nOs PerdImOs

-...Kai-comienza Rei lentamente y con cautela- estas hablando con un árbol

-QuÉ?...-Kai trata de ver mejor al supuesto árbol y se ofende al darse cuenta de que, sí, efectivamente era un árbol-A chin&$# Me EnGaÑaStE mAlDiTo!

Después de que Kai maldijera al árbol un rato más, decidieron irse. Pero unos segundos después Kai regresa con el árbol.

-pErO sI sAbEs aLgO mE dIcEs Eh?

-KAI!!-lo llaman todos.

-yA vOy!-cabe mencionar que para entonces ya nadie le hacia mucho caso y empezó a quedarse un poco atrás-Ay! PéGuEnMe PeRo No Me DeJeN!! ;ַ;

-ACABO DE ACORDARME!!-dice Kenny deteniéndose de repente-Traigo un radio, solamente tengo que conectarla...

-Y piensas conectarla a un árbol?- preguntó Rei ya de mal humor.

-LoS ArBoLeS sOn AmIgOs No ToMaS De CoRrIeNtE

-………Kenny...-Tyson se pone detrás de Kenny-...Kai esta comenzando a asustarme TַT

Siguieron caminando, pero se tenían que detener a cada rato porque Tyson se quejaba de que su mochila pesaba mucho.

-Tyson, que tanto traes ahí!-Rei empieza a sacar todo lo que trae en la mochila- Una cafetera?...una silla...-después saca unos tubos y una especie de lona-Qué es esto?

-Mi tienda de campaña

-...tarea de álgebra...-continua Rei sacando cosas de la mochila.

-TAREA?!!-exclamó Kenny sin poder creerlo-TÚ?!!

- ›‹ No es mía! De seguro la metió Hillary!- Rei no lo escucha y sigue sacando cosas de la mochila.

-Una sombrilla? Se te perdió el sol?

-Estas en el bosque no en la playa, Tyson

-¤ַ¤ Cállense y déjenme ser feliz

Después Rei saca un pañuelo que estaba unido a otro pañuelo...y otro...y otro...y otro y así siguió como una hora hasta que aferrado en el ultimo pañuelo estaba un gato que salio corriendo y después salio un perro detrás del gato.

-nַn u...no se que hacían ahí...Lo juro! ›‹

Siguiendo con la mochila, Rei sacó un oso de peluche...

-Señor oso!!-Max se abalanzó hacía el oso y los demás ya ni siquiera se molestaron en hacer comentarios.

Un frisbee…

-Ve por el Max!!- Tyson lo lanza y Max va por el-Buen chico!

Una piedra...

-Qué? nunca sabes cuando vas a necesitar una- replicó Tyson ante las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros.

-Una piedra?!

-›: ) qUe BoNiTa PiEdRa- dijo Kai mirando a la roca malévolamente.

-...Kai, aléjate de la piedra

Una abuelita...

-TRAJISTE A TU ABUELITA?!!-gritó Kenny

-...esa no es mi abuelita OַO (N.A. TַT Es mi abuelita!!!)

Una palmera, hielera, sierra eléctrica...

-Que no debíamos traer solo una cosa?-preguntó Max

-No revisaron mi mochila

-Porque ninguna persona cuerda pensaría que se puede guardar todo eso en una mochila (N.A. ¬¬ oyeme)- razonó Kenny.

-comida...-continuó Rei-...un patito de hule...libros de colorear...una mesa...un teléfono celular...¡¡¿UN TELEFONO CELULAR?!!

-Tu sabías que eso estaba en tu mochila?- preguntó Kenny sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-Sí, me lo dio mi abuelo en caso de emergencia...O,Ô porque?- Rei y Kenny le dirigieron una mirada asesina le gruñeron……Max maulló……pensó que era más original y lindo…

-……………

-...En fin, a quien le hablamos?

-A mi mami!!-Max le arrebata el teléfono a Kenny y le marca a su mamá-MAMÁ!! Fíjate que nos perdimos en el bosque y kai esta borracho porque unas chavas de otro campamento lo emborracharon y creo que le querían hacer cositas a rei y el otro día vi un búho y...cómo que quien habla? O,O...no...no...no...T-T mami soy max...Siiiii!!!!

-qué dice?-preguntó Kenny en un susurro.

-Dice que me va a comprar un pony y me va a llevar a Disneylandia si olvido todos los nombres que me dijo

-pregúntale si puede enviarnos ayuda-le susurro Kenny.

-y pregúntale si quiere adoptarme-susurró a la vez Rei.

-uַu Rei...

En realidad la mamá de Max no fue de mucha ayuda, ya que les prometió que la ayuda llegaría en...una semana!

-nO mE cHi$&#!

-No digas groserías, Kai. Al menos lo intentamos-dijo Kenny resignado.

-nO No nO No Y No

-No que?

-... nO Se...Ya Se mE OlViDo De qUe RePeLaBa

-Esto es lo único que nos faltaba, Kai pedo- al parecer Rei ya estaba muy cansado y con pocas ganas de lidiar con su compañero.

-uַu pues a mi me alegra que no este en sus 5 sentidos-comentó Tyson mientras se sentaba a los pies de un árbol.

-Porque?

-òַó Porque se burlaría de nosotros, porque cuando se perdió pudo regresar al campamento el mismo día él solo y nosotros cinco llevamos 3 días perdidos (N.A. Uy el niño piensa...muy tarde, pero piensa!)

-Oigan si es cierto, como le hizo Kai para regresar?-se preguntó Max.

-No Me MoLeStEs AnDo BoRrAcHo No Me MoLeStEs MaS aNdO bOrRaChO, No Me PrEgUnTeS nO mE cOnTeStEs No Me MoLeStEs MaS aNdO bOrRaChO!!

-Oye me gusta esa canción nn -comentó Tyson olvidándose totalmente de lo que estaban hablando.

Una vez que Kai termino de cantar y de maldecir a todo el mundo por interrumpirlo, todos le trataron de sacar como le hizo para encontrar el campamento cuando se perdió.

-Vamos Kai dinos, tal vez nos pueda ayudar-le rogó Rei.

-BuEnO PeRo SóLo Te Lo DiGo A Ti...-luego señala a la derecha de Rei donde no hay nadie- Y A Ti... -vuelve a señalar a otro lugar donde tampoco hay nadie- PeRo A ti No

-Oh esto es perfecto-dijo Tyson satisfecho de, por primera vez, no ser el que se la pasara diciendo tonterías- desearía tener una cámara para poder burlarme de Kai por toda la eternidad...Kenny!!

-OַO Qué!!

-Préstame tu cámara!

-Pero Kai se va a poner furioso

-Si, pero cuando despierte-interrumpió Max.

-Cuando despierte?-Tyson y Kenny se dan cuenta de que Kai ya estaba inconsciente.

-Rayos!-Maldijo Tyson.


	16. Camaron que se duerme

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! Disculpen la demora pero……ehmm……un mapache verde me atacó! Y-y luego…… oh ¿a quién engaño?, fue culpa de la escuela y la flojera -ַ-

Disfruten su lectura!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 16: Camarón que se duerme...amanece en cóctel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, Kenny, Rei, Max y hasta Tyson se levantaron temprano. (N.A. Pero nótese que no mencione a Kai).

-Dónde esta Kai?-preguntó Rei al no ver a su capitán por ningún lado.

-Creo que sigue dormido-respondió Max

-Eso no es normal en el- Rei, Kenny, Max y Tyson fueron a ver a Kai. Lo encontraron acostado boca abajo en su bolsa de dormir y sin mover un solo músculo.

-Duerme muy raro-comentó el rubio.

-No se estará ahogando?- preguntó Rei preocupado.

-Tal vez ya se ahogo- dijo Tyson esperanzado.

-sghdte lhf ukhds mdfvlfhiguta hvjhez

- Qué?- preguntaron todos confundidos, ya que como Kai estaba boca abajo no se le entendía lo que decía.

-sghdte lhf ukhds mdfvlfhiguta hvjhez-repitió Kai.

-Qué dijo?

-Dice que se callen de una maldita vez-tradujo Max que, por alguna razón totalmente inexplicable, podía entender todo lo que su capitán decía.

-Le ha de doler la cabeza por la cruda-razonó Rei.

-XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Eso le pasa por andar de borracho!- se burló Tyson.

-vjhgten as lhd cbhjdiiga

-Qué?- Tyson se volvió curioso hacia Max para que le interpretara lo que Kai había dicho.

-Dice que te vayas a la chingada-interpretó Max eficazmente. Y así siguieron un buen rato, con Tyson insultando a Kai y este respondiendo a los insultos para luego ser interpretado por Max.

-Idiota!

-Ikjsds!

-imbecil

-borracho!

-pdho ghjgebanbimdo!

-perro desgraciado

-Rata de 2 patas!

-jdhadlo!

-tarado

-Tu madre!

-la tuya

-Oye pero Kai no dijo nada

-Lo siento esa fue de mi parte nַn

Después de que Kai los amenazo con matarlos lenta y dolorosamente si se ponían a hacer mucho ruido, empacaron todas sus cosas (O,o lo mas silenciosamente posible) y siguieron caminando. Kai se las tuvo que arreglar para caminar decentemente (N.A. osease sin caer o estrellarse contra algo), pero la cosa se puso complicada cuando Kai tuvo que pasar en medio de 2 árboles.

-//Chin! Veo 4! Por cual paso?... //-después de cavilar unos momentos tomó una sabia decisión-//...pus por ese! ingesu!//-Kai camina por el camino que creyó era el correcto y se va a estampar con el árbol- ›#‹ oh shit!

-Escucharon algo?- preguntó el jefe a todos los demás.

-...no- respondieron. Después de un rato, todos se detuvieron a la orilla del lago.

-Oigan,- comenzó Max- si estamos del otro lado del campamento¿porque no cruzamos el río?

-Si, podríamos hacer eso...- meditó Rei lentamente.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar una lancha- dijo Tyson.

-¬¬ que, no traes una en tu Barney bolsa?- dijo Kai con sarcasmo.

-ÒַÓ Oye!!...déjame ver-una vez más, Tyson se pone a buscar estúpidamente en su mochila.

-UַU //a estas alturas ya no me sorprendería que sacara el Titanic//- pensó Rei.

Sorprendentemente, a Tyson se le había olvidado empacar un barco o una lancha, así que tuvieron que ponerse a hacerla ellos mismos, confiando en sus instintos y con una gran determinación.

- ¬¬ Nos va a salir de la chingada

- ¬¬u gracias por el apoyo, Kai

-Siiiiiiii!!! Vamos a hacer un barco!! – Max, por supuesto, era el más entusiasta de todos- Y se va a llamar...!...mmh...Señor barco!!

- -ַ-u - todos

Ya todos de acuerdo, se pusieron a trabajar, (N.A. como los enanitos de blanca nieves, con tonadita y todo, el único que no ayudaba era Tyson.

-TYSON NO TE HAGAS WEY Y VEN A AYUDARNOS!!- gritó El Jefe.

-NO SEAS HOLGAZAN!!- lo secundó Rei.

- CÁLLENSE QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA!!!- gritó esta vez Kai.

Pero Tyson, que ni caso le hacia a sus amigos, siguió pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Después de varias horas de estar trabajando, kenny, max y rei fueron a buscar algo de comer. Tyson mientras tanto se quedo dormido en el bote que tanto trabajo les costo hacer a sus amigos.

Kai no fue con sus compañeros a comer. Tomó los remos y los rompió a la mitad; después se acerco lentamente al bote donde Tyson aun permanecía dormido y fue empujándolo a la orilla del lago. Después de unos minutos, Tyson comenzó a despertar, pero le pareció un poco raro que estuviera en medio del agua. Notó que Kai estaba en la orilla y que parecía muy feliz por algo; miro el agua, luego a Kai, otra vez al agua y otra vez a Kai...Tyson en ese momento comprendió que su amable capitán le había jugado una pequeña broma.

-KAI!! YOU BASTARD!!!

-jeje

Para cuando Rei, Kenny y Max llegaron, el bote ya estaba a la mitad del lago.

-Qué hace Tyson en el bote?!-preguntó Kenny sorprendido, ya que el barco no era muy confiable que digamos.

-Oh...bueno...-Kai trataba de pensar rápido en una excusa-…él...quiso ser voluntario para ir por ayuda...sip...voluntario.

-Es tan buen amigo!- dijo Rei con emoción en la voz.

- TַT y yo que creí que era un maldito egoísta por dejarnos hacer todo el trabajo...-se reprochó Kenny a sí mismo-...Soy un mal amigo!!

-Si, lo eres nַn- lo "apoyó" el rubio.

-AUXILIO!!!-Tyson movía los brazos para llamar su atención.

-Miren nos esta saludando! Adioooos- Max movía los brazos emocionado para devolverle el "saludo" a su amigo.

-O.o //porque me esta saludando//-en ese momento Tyson se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle-Espérense!! Y los remos?!!

-Adiooos!- imitó Rei a Max.

-Y si te caes de la lancha procura nadar a la otra orilla!- aconsejó Kenny aún preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo.

-Pero que sea rápido o te van a alcanzar las pirañas!- añadió Kai.

-PIRAÑAS?!! NOOOO!! ;ַ;

-Oye Kai, en serio hay pirañas aquí?- le preguntó Max una vez que Tyson se había perdido de vista.

-Nop

-Que malo eres

-Hago lo que puedo


	17. Pijamada

Hola!! Alguien por ahí preguntó cada cuanto actualizaba, bueno, trato de actualizar todos los fines de semana, que es cuando tengo más tiempo libre. La excepción fue en las vacaciones que de plano no hice nada XD

_//Pensamientos//_

_'Canción'_

Disfruten su lectura!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 17: Pijamada

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de que Tyson fuera voluntariamente obligado a ir por ayuda en el bote, el resto de los Blade breakers se dispusieron a acampar. Y en eso estaban hasta que...

-Oh no!- Max estaba desesperado buscando algo por todas partes.

-Que pasó, Max?- le preguntó Rei.

-La cafetera estaba en la mochila de Tyson!...TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLO!!

-No.-sentenció Kenny- Tenemos que esperarlo aquí a que traiga ayuda

-P-pe-pero...MI CAFÉ!!!!...kai? °¬°

- ¬¬ Que-quieres?

- No podrias ir a buscarlooooooo? Pleaseeeeee? nַn

-No

- porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor!!

- No pienso ir a buscarlo

- Y si te lo pide el señor C?

- ¬¬ menos

- oww T-T

Como nadie tenía ganas de dormir al terminar de armar la tienda de campaña, decidieron hacer algo para entretenerse hasta que fuera mas tarde.

-A qué crees que podríamos jugar, Kenny?- preguntó Rei.

-pues…podemos jugar a……la botella?

-¬¬ que original- dijo Kai sarcásticamente.

-Eso ya esta muy gastado- convino el chino.

-YA SE!!-exclamó el rubio- Cuando era más chico, pero era tan dulce y adorable como ahora (N.A. Y modesto...), jugaba en la escuela a...

-la botella?- intentó Kenny de nuevo

-verdad o reto?- sugirió Rei.

-No, no me acuerdo como se llama, pero se trataba de que una persona cantara un pedazo de una canción y luego otra persona cantaba la misma canción pero con diferente letra...Era divertido!! nַn

-Bueno, no parece difícil, solo se necesita imaginación- Kenny estaba aliviado de que hubieran escogido un juego "fácil", porque, como todos sabemos, el no se destaca en muchas cosas nַn

-Quien empieza?- ante la pregunta de Rei, Max se ofreció enseguida.

-YOYOYOYOYO!!!...EJEM! EJEM!...'Dulces y chocolates, chicles y cacahuates, nueces y golosinas son mi ilusión!! Pasas y heladitos, crema con pastelitos y toda clase de bombón!! Sííííííííí!!!!!' (N.A. ¬ַ¬ u canción de Burbujas...simplemente me recordó a Max...)

-O.o

-nַnu Tienes la autoestima muy alta verdad?-dijo Rei tratando de ser amable.

-Debe tener la autoestima muy alta para cantar eso...- dijo Kai aterrado de escuchar algo tan…tan…empalagoso?

- nַn Sip, y quién le va a cambiar la letra?...Rei?- dice Max volteando lentamente hacia su primera victima.

-Eeeh...

-TIC TAC TIC TAC TIC TAC- canturreaba Max.

-Dejame pensar!……esteee...mmh

-TIC TAC TIC TAC TIC TAC

-Max, no creo que Rei se pueda concentrar si lo sigues presionando así- pero Max no le hacía caso a Kenny y fue aún más insistente

-TIC!! TAC!! TIC!! TAC!! PERDISTEEEE!!!!!!

- ›‹ Demonios!!

-Ahora tú empieza con otra canción

-Ok ok...no tiene que ser muy largo verdad?

-TIC TAC...

-›‹ Cállate Max! Ya se cual/_/ jeje kai no va a poder ganarme y al fin voy a hacer algo bien_ // ... 'En el bosque de la china, la chinita se perdió, como estaba solita nos encontramos los dos'

-TIC...-comenzó Max, pero…

-'En el bosque de la china, la chinita se perdió, como era muy pendeja el camino no encontró'

-Hey! oַó- Rei, como buen chinito, tomó ofensa de la adaptación de Kai.

-Wow eso fue rápido Kai- dijo Kenny sorprendido.

-Yo lo quiero intentar de nuevo!! A mi NUNCA me han derrotado!! n.n- exclamó Max muy orgulloso y comenzó a cantar una de sus canciones preferidas. Una canción que sin lugar a dudas le traería la victoria y vencería a Kai… (N.A. Estoy segura que esta versión es muy conocida) - 'Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente, cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente' YA!! TIC...

-'Barney es un mariguano que vive en la esquina, fuma marihuana y se inyecta cocaína'

-T-T NOOOOO BARNEY!!- Mientras Max se lamentaba en una esquina, llegó el turno de Kenny para intentar derrotar a Kai.

-'Navidad navidad dulce navidad, es un día de alegría y felicidad' (N.A. Como se puede encontrar un doble sentido a tan dulce canción?...pregúntenle a kai ¬¬ ... o a mi hermana que fue la que me dijo esta versión XD)

-'Santa claus santa claus viejo barrigón, le pedí una vieja y me trajo un maricon'

-›‹ AAAAAAAAHHH!! MIS JOVENES Y CASTOS OIDOS!!!- Kenny comienza a rodar en el suelo con las manos fuertemente presionadas a los oídos.

-Kai, que mente mas...- comenzó Rei, pero una mirada asesina de Kai le hizo recordar que no debía meterse con su capitán-...creativa tienes nַnu

Entrada más la noche, el ambiente fue ideal para...historias de horror!! Comenzando con Rei.

-...cuando creyó estar a salvo, decidió salir de su escondite...

-TַT NO!! NO SALGAS!! –gritaba Kenny al personaje imaginario de la historia(N.A. Se han dado cuenta que en las películas o historias de terror siempre le damos consejos al protagonista como si de veras nos fuera a hacer caso?)

-...entonces,-continuó Rei- un líquido carmesí cayo sobre su hombro...miro hacia arriba y...-De repente se escuchan ruidos fuera de la tienda.

-›‹ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!- gritó El Jefe aterrado y tapándose con las cobijas.

-TַT Son los fantasmas chocarreros, lo se!- lloró Max y corrió a esconderse con Kenny. Entonces, entró a la tienda el terror en persona……Kai!

- ¬¬ y a ustedes que les pasa?

-›‹ Ya déjenme terminar la historia maldita sea!!!

Ya era la 1:00 de la mañana cuando casi todos los bladebreakers se quedaron dormidos. Excepto Rei, que escuchaba entretenido lo que sus compañeros decían en sueños.

-zzzzzdulcezzzzzcafezzzzzzzzconejitozzzzzzz -,- - ……adivinen.

-_// hasta en sus sueños es lo único en lo que piensa?//_

-zzzzzz tyson se hunde zzzzzzz y no sabe nadar zzzzzzzz y si eso no lo mata zzzzzzz las pirañas lo haran zzzzzzzzz -ַ-

-/_/...ok...recuérdenme nunca meterme con kai... //_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Obvio

Jeje nַnu ay esos mapaches verdes que no me dejan trabajar jeje ¿que cosas no?

Disfruten su lectura!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 18: Obvio...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya era de día. Era una mañana hermosa, de esas en las que dices "Que bonito es estar vivo"; los pájaros cantaban y las flores parecían más alegres. Kai se levanto un poco más tarde de lo normal, fue a buscar a sus compañeros para reanudar el viaje pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Kenny y a Rei hablando con...(TUN TUN TUN TUUUUN)...Tyson! De repente el día ya no le pareció tan bonito.

-Buenos días Kai! Ya regresé!!- pero su capitán parecía ensimismado y no lo escuchaba.

-_//Sabia que esto pasaría...me morí mientras dormía y me fui derechito al infierno...// _

-Porque tan tarde?- preguntó inocentemente Rei sacando a Kai de su ensimismamiento.

-Cállate, yo necesito mi sueño de belleza... _//O.o Oh por Dios! No lo dije en voz alta o si//- _se da cuenta de que todos lo miraban estupefactos.

-Tyson nos iba a contar como le hizo para llegar al campamento-dijo Kenny rápidamente para cambiar el tema, pero antes de que Tyson empezara a hablar Max salió súbitamente de la tienda de campaña saludando a todos…y a todo.

-BUENOS DÍAS MULTITUD!! Buenos días Sol!! Buenos días plantitas!! Buenos días aire!! Buenos días nubes!! Buenos días animalitos!! Buenos días...!!

-Qué rayos tienen de buenos?!-lo interrumpió Kai molesto- Tyson ya regreso!

-Tyson?- Max voltea a ver a su amigo como en la típica película cursi y de mala calidad en la que los protagonistas no se han visto en mucho mucho tiempo y cuando al fin se encuentran no pueden creerlo...

-Max?

-Tyson!

-Max!- …y por alguna razón pensaron que sería buena idea incluir a sus amigos en su juego…

-Kai!

-………

-Rei!

-ehm...Kenny!

-eh?

Después de otra demostración de estupidez por parte de nuestros protagonistas, estos se decidieron a escuchar la historia de Tyson

-...y ahí estaba yo, en medio de un lago lleno de agua (N.A. ¬¬ a poco? Yo creí que los lagos estaban llenos de gelatina), cuando de repente un montón de pirañas mutantes rodearon el bote, pero luego llegaron las tortugas ninja y las hicieron pizza. Después me llevaron hasta la otra orilla y ahí llamaron a los animalitos del bosque para que me llevaran al campamento nַn

-...

-...ok,-comenzó Kai- ahora que ya escuchamos tus sueños guajiros, cuéntanos lo que en realidad pasó.

-...Ok nַn- Tyson les platico que después de maldecir a Kai unas...400 veces, se volvió a dormir y cuando despertó ya había llegado a la orilla. Luego encontró el campamento, donde las siniestras clases de Acinatas ya habían cobrado otras 6 victimas, y Dulce había obligado a los niños pequeños a usar uniformes rosas...

-Mala suerte Kenny nַnu – lo compadeció Rei.

-... Y Empalagosa me dijo que tenía que regresar por ustedes...

-Y te dio un mapa...-adivinó Kenny.

-...No

-Va a mandar a alguien a buscarnos?- intentó Kenny de nuevo.

-...No

-Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE VAMOS A PODER REGRESAR?!!-gritó Kenny ya histérico, y Kai fue el único que le dio palabras de aliento.

-Tranquilo pitufo ¬¬

-pero sí me dijo como podíamos llegar al otro lado sin tener que cruzar el lago y sin perdernos...-continuó Tyson.

-Eso pudiste haberlo dicho antes de que Kenny se pusiera histérico, no crees?-lo reprendió Rei.

-Si...pero es divertido! n-n

-Para quien? ¬¬ - preguntó El Jefe molesto.

-Para mi nַn

-Y para mi! nַn- convino Max

-Bueno, pero que fue lo que te dijo Empalagosa, Tyson?- Rei tenía prisa en regresar al campamento…muy muy lejos de las fans

-Eh?...Ah! si, me lo explicó así- saca un pizarrón de la nada y dibuja un circulo en el- este es el lago, nosotros estamos AQUÍ- escribe "AQUI" fuera del circulo- y queremos llegar ALLÁ,- escribe "ALLA" en el otro extremo del circulo justo enfrente de donde decía "AQUI"- entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es ir por la orilla del lago del punto AQUÍ al punto ALLÁ...Entendieron, o se los explico con manzanas?

-pero eso es tan obvio, ridículo e inesperado que...podría funcionar-dijo Kenny como si hubiera tenido una revelación. (N.A. Eso lo escuche en "El maestro del disfraz", si no la han visto NO se las recomiendo...fueron 2 horas de mi vida que no podré recuperar)

-Pues no se diga mas,- dijo Rei mientras se ponía de pie- vamos a recoger las cosas y nos vamos caminando por la orilla del lago

-Y porque no mejor vamos en el bote? Es mas divertido!-dijo Max emocionado.

-Es que no es seguro- trato Rei de hacerle entender.

-No es seguro? Entonces porque dejaron que yo fuera en el bote?- ……silencio incomodo por parte de todos los "amigos" de Tyson.

-es que...-intentó inventar una excusa Kenny-...tu eres...especial, si eso! nַnu

-Cool!! nַn

-TַT yo quiero ser especial...y quiero ir en el bote!-insistió Max.

-Pues te aguantas porque aquí se aplica la Ley de Herodes- dijo Kai, que era el único inmune a la mirada de borreguito (Marca patentada) de Max.

-Cual es?-preguntó Max inocentemente.

-"O te chingas o te jodes"

-Pero yo quiero ir en el bote!

-No

-Bote

-No

-Bote TַT

-No ¬¬

-Bo...

-QUE NO!!

-...dije...¡¡QUE QUIERO IR EN EL BOTE¡¡NO TE PREGUNTE SI ESTABAS DE ACUERDO!!

-o,o ...oh

-O.O uuh la ovejita saco las garras- Dijo Tyson viendo como el "angelito" había callado a Kai.

Y así, después de darle 10 tasas de café, Max volvió a ser el chico lindo y feliz que todos conocemos y amamos...pero solo por si acaso no volvieron a contradecirlo nַn

Unas horas después, ya en medio del lago…

-recuerdo una vez que mis papás me llevaron a pasear en barco y también fuimos con los All stars y Michael me tiro accidentalmente por la borda pero parecía molesto cuando se dio cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la orilla y luego Emily trato de...

-Les dije que le pusiéramos veneno a su café pero noooooo ustedes eran muy maricas para hacerlo ¬ַ¬- Les recriminó Kai a todos sus compañeros por someterlo a la tortura de escuchar a Max.

-No tienes que recordárnoslo ¬¬-Dijo Tyson. Esta bien que Max era su amigo pero…tenían que tomarlo en pequeñas dosis para no odiarlo.

-No es tan malo o si? nַnu

-Hn- Kai ignora a Rei y a todos los demás y se pone en su pose de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

-mmh? Oigan que es eso que se esta acercando en el agua?- Dijo Kenny mientras se acercaba a la orilla del bote para ver mejor.

-Que cosa?- Kenny y Tyson se asomaron para ver mas de cerca de lo que se trataba. Y resultaron ser...

-PIRAÑAS!!

-Como en la película?...-preguntó Max emocionado y olvidando lo que había estado diciendo-...las que se comían a la gente?...puedo tener una de mascota? nn

-MAX! ESAS COSAS NOS VAN A COMER VIVOS!!

Max: Oh...eso no es bueno

Nuestros protagonistas estaban aterrados. Tyson observa como las pirañas se acercan rápidamente, Kenny grita como una niña, Max no deja de repetir al cielo que quiere tomar un ultimo café, Kai sigue tranquilamente sentado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados; y Rei juega póquer con la piraña mas cercana...(N.A. Oo what the...?)

-Ok, no pensé que tendría que recurrir a esto...pero no me dejan otra opción-Todos (excepto Kai) miran como Tyson se acerca a la orilla del bote, cerca de donde están sentados Rei y Kai (N.A. Que por cierto, sigue tranquilamente sentado, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados)-Tendré que usar el arma secreta.

-NO!! EL ARMA SECRETA NO!!!-Insertar grito de niña de Kenny.

-De veras crees que es necesario Tyson?- le pregunta Max.

-Tenemos un arma secreta?-preguntó Rei- Que es? El cañon? Las bombas? La pistola desintegradora de pirañas marca Acme que te dio tu abuelo?

-No Rei...esto amerita medidas drásticas.

-No estarás hablando de...?

-Si.

-p-pero...

-Tenemos que hacerlo, sin importar lo cruel que sea.- mientras tanto, todas las pirañas hablaban entre si

-de que estará hablando? – no se –cual será su arma secreta? – quien sabe – tal vez están mintiendo

Tyson se agacha y las pirañas no pueden ver lo que esta haciendo. Pero un minuto después Tyson vuelve a levantarse sosteniendo en alto su arma secreta: KAI! (N.A. Que con todo esto aun seguía en su típica pose de meditación. O como a mi me gusta llamarla: Soy malo y me vale´) con piernas y brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-SI NO SE VAN AHORA, LES AVIENTO A KAI!!!! (N.A. Aja! Aque no se lo esperaban!)- Tyson y las pirañas se miraron desafiantes.

-¬¬ no tienes las agallas- dijo la piraña líder.

-¬¬ no me reten- De repente, sin aviso alguno, paso lo inevitable: KAI ABRE LOS OJOS!! Y lanza su famosa Mirada asesina´ (Marca patentada). Algunas pirañas mueren al instante y las sobrevivientes se van tan rápido como llegaron.

-Wow!-exclamó Max-creo que me voy a llevar a Kai para que espante a mi maestra de matemáticas!! n0n

-Esperen!!-grita Rei de repente mientras señala a una de las pirañas que nadaba por su vida- Esa piraña me debe 50 dólares y 30 pesos con 20 centavos!!

- ¬¬ supéralo- dijo su capitán, tan amable como siempre.

-TַT que fácil es decirlo...yo quería mis 20 centavos...

Después del incidente de las pirañas ya no tuvieron ningún otro problema que atentara contra su vida para llegar a la orilla, así que se pusieron a buscar el campamento.

-LA ENCONTRE!! LA ENCONTRE!!-Gritó Kenny emocionado.

-Que cosa?-pregunta Tyson que ya hasta se le había olvidado que hacía ahí.

-El campamento?-Kai, por supuesto, deseaba apartarse de sus compañeros lo antes posible.

-La asesora?-…Max sólo quería que lo volvieran a consentir

-La piraña que me debe 50 dólares y 30 pesos con 20 centavos?-…todos miran a Rei.

-...ehh...no...ENCONTRE A DIZZY!!

-Hn-Kai simplemente lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

-Y Kenny, no dejes que el Sr. Amargado se vuelva a acercar a mi, no importa si te cuesta la vida…es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a hacer nַn

-Lo que tu digas Dizzy nn

-_//...la próxima vez la tiro mas lejos//-_pensó Kai.

Y al fin, el momento tan esperado llego. Los 5 encontraron su campamento y vieron con alegría que todas las asesoras los estaban esperando con los brazos abiertos...

-ESTAN CASTIGADOS!!!!

-WHAT?!!-exclamaron todos a la vez y desesperados comenzaron a dar sus excusas

-Nos perdimos!-prorrumpió el Jefe

-Estuvimos en ese bosque días!-lo secundó Rei

-Y emborracharon a Kai! n¬n- para Tyson eso había sido lo más relevante por supuesto

-Estuvimos expuestos a los peligros del bosque!-continuó Kenny

-Pudo habernos comido un oso!

-ja ja ja ¿y ya le dije lo gracioso que se veía Kai borracho? n¬n- Tan ocupado estaba Tyson riendo que ni se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina (Marca patentada) que le dirigía su capitán.

-No me importa, su desobediencia merece un castigo...-al ver a Max la actitud de Dulce cambia drásticamente- °¬° excepto tú solecito, si quieres vete a descansar- ante la injusticia y el racismo de todo, a nuestros protagonistas no les quedó de otra que resignarse y desahogarse en sus pensamientos.

-uַú _//pinche vieja//_-maldecía Kai

- T-T _//nadie me hace caso//- _lloraba Kenny silenciosamente

- O.o _//tengo hambre//_-……

-... _//como se me vería el cabello rubio?// _O.O- se preguntaba Rei seriamente

- ¡SÍGANME!

-Yo quiero ver que les hacen nַn-dijo Max dulcemente a……Dulce

-°¬° lo que tu quieras solecito

- ¬ַ¬ _//porque no le pide que no nos castiguen?//-_pensó Kai


	19. El castigo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 19: El castigo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y así, los Bladebreakers fueron guiados por Dulce hasta el auditorio para recibir su sentencia delante de todo el campamento. Cabe decir que todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que les podrían hacer.

-lalalalala soy feliz soy feliz n.n-cantaba Max…feliz

-cállate idiota ¬¬

...al menos los implicados en el asunto del castigo estaban preocupados...

-/_/ Y si nos hacen regresar a ese campamento de lunaticas?...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO//_-Rei se abraza a si mismo y mira frenéticamente a todos lados.

-_// Y si nos torturan hasta que sudemos sangre y luego nos cortan en pedacitos y nos venden en el mercado negro//_

-/_/ ¬¬ no pienses sandeces, Tyson//_

-/_/ Pero podria pasar!! Y que tal si...Hey! Que haces dentro de mi cabeza? No seas chismoso Kai!!// _ò.ó

-Espero que el castigo no sea tan malo como pensé UַU- dijo Rei preocupado.

-...Pase lo que pase al menos estamos juntos- En ese momento, al escuchar a Kenny, todos se dieron cuenta de la verdad y lo profundo de esas palabras...hasta que el mismo Kenny la cagó…-Verdad que si Dizzy? No importa lo que le pase a esos idiotas mientras tu estés bien!- Kenny abrazaba protectoramente a su laptop sin darle la menor importancia a sus amigos………y Kai, que casi no tenia mal carácter, le quito a Dizzy y la aventó lo mas lejos que pudo. (N.A. por costumbre supondremos que fue a dar al otro lado del lago n.n)- T-T Dizzy!!

-...ok, cuando regresemos a la ciudad hay que llevar a un "Table" a este wey, haber si deja de ser tan p&$- todos voltearon a ver a Kai sorprendidos por su lenguaje tan florido.

15 minutos después...

Todos se encuentran dentro del auditorio y están sentados, a excepción de Rei, Max, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Dulce, Acinatas y Empalagosa que están en la tarima enfrente de todos los niños.

- nַַַַַַַַַַn Listos para el castigo?

-Siiiii!!!!-todos miran raro a Acinatas- ¬¬ Qué me ven idiotas?

-nַn Acinatas, no deberías hablar así delante de los niños- le dijo Dulce…dulcemente.

-¬¬ Callate perra

-TַT me-me-me dijiste mis verdades...BUAAAAAAAHHHH!!!-Sale corriendo del auditorio como idiota.

-Jeje una menos y faltan...-hace cuentas- Demasiados! rayos ¬¬

-nַַַַַַַַn Muy bien! Que castigo les pondremos?- Empalagosa continua como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ofrezcámoslos como sacrificio para mi señor! el Gran Satanas!

-...

-buenooo...mejor los ponemos a cantar nַַַַַַַַn

-QUE?!!- gritaron Rei, Kenny y Tyson al mismo tiempo.

-Yo no canto ¬¬-dijo Kai decidido y desafiante…aunque Max lo alentó a reconsiderar...

-Prefieres ayudar a Acinatas con el sacrificio?

-………como decía: Cuando empezamos?

Unos minutos después, ya tenían todo listo para el espectáculo y Max, Tyson, Rei y Kenny estaban sentados muy alegremente porque a Kai le había tocado ir primero y así tendrían la oportunidad de avergonzarlo. Tyson era el más alegre de todos.

-n.n Jeje esto va a ser muy divertido-entonces se les acerca otra de las encargadas del campamento.

-Hola!!!! Soy Sugar! Y me temo que voy a tener que llevarlos allá afuera por que ahorita no pueden estar aquí nַַn

-o.o? uh?

_  
__La musica comienza_

_**6 a.m.  
The clock is ringing  
I need to spend an hour snoozing  
'Cuz I don't think I'm going to make it**_

Afuera del auditorio...

-Pero somos sus amigos!!- Trataba de convencer Tyson a la Encargada, es decir, eran los mejores amigos de Kai, él querria que estuvieran ahí para darle su apoyo.

-A poco?...que raro, él fue quien dijo que no los dejáramos pasar

-uַú ay que culero

_**I punch in  
I'm still sleeping  
Watch the clock,  
But it's not moving  
'Cuz every day is never ending  
I need to work I'm always spending  
**_  
-Ok, tengo una idea-Max, Rei y Kenny se reunen en bolita para escuchar la idea de Tyson. 

_**And I fe**__**el like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever  
**_  
Paso 1- Distracción...

-Sabia que actualmente los fondos de pensiones privados y de inversión de América Latina buscan diversificarse en mercados internacionales, lo que está generando una serie de iniciativas legislativas y de regulación para que...-mientras Kenny mantenía ocupada a Sugar, Max, Rei y Tyson se infiltraban al auditorio y dejan a Kenny solo-...y el reducido tamaño de los mercados de capitales de la región y la lección aprendida de la crisis del sistema de...-ve como sus compañeros se van sin el-/_/Hey! eso no era parte del plan!...me dejaron solito T__ַ__T// _...señorita, mis amigos acaban de entrar al auditorio (N.A. Soplon!)

_**Yesterday was the worst day ever  
And tomorrow won't be better  
It's history repeating  
**_  
-Cuál era el paso 2?- preguntó Rei a Tyson mientras corrian.

-Huir de la chusma enardecida!!-todas las encargadas del campamento los perseguían y les gritaban.

- NO DEBERIAN ESTAR AQUÍ!!

-...y el 3?- preguntó esta vez Max.

- nַn el paso 3 es hacer enojar a Kai

_**Summer plans are gone forever  
I traded them in for dishpan water  
And every day is **__**never ending  
I need to work I'm always spending**_

Los 3 logran perder a las encargadas y buscan un lugar donde puedan escuchar a Kai y no los vean.

_**And I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever  
**_  
-...Este niño tiene problemas existenciales

-Creo que si nַnu

_**  
**__**it's so long  
I can't go on  
it's so long  
I can't go on **_

And I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever 

En ese momento, Tyson, Max y Rei salen de su escondite y se disponen a avergonzar a Kai con carteles, playeras y actuando como típicas fans anormales que idolatran a un cantante.

-n0n TE AMAMOS KAI!! XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Muéranse ›///‹

Como los demás no eran tan payasos como Kai, dejaron que los otros se quedaran a verlos cuando cantaran. El siguiente en cantar fue Rei.

_La música comienza_

_**-Que mis ojos se despierten **_

_**con la luz de tu mirada **_

_**yo a Dios le pido **_

_**que mi madre no se muera **_

_**y que mi padre me recuerde **_

_**a Dios le pido **_

_**Que te quedes a mi lado **_

_**y que más nunca te me vayas mi vida **_

_**a Dios le pido **_

_**que mi alma no descanse **_

_**cuando de amarte se trate mi cielo **_

_**a Dios le pido **_

_**Por los días que me quedan **_

_**y las noches que aun no llegan **_

_**yo…**_

- Que los chinos no creen en…uuh…el… gordito…de orejas grandes?- intentó recordar Tyson.

-Buda?- sugirió El Jefe.

- Ándale!

- SILENCIO!! QUE NO VEN QUE ESTOY CANTANDO?!!-gritó Rei molesto.

-... O.O

-...Ejem...ejem..._** a Dios le pido **_

_**por los hijos de mis hijos **_

_**y los hijos de tus hijos **_

_**a Dios le pido **_

_**Que mi pueblo no derrame tanta sangre **_

_**y se levante mi gente **_

_**a Dios le pido **_

_**que mi alma no descanse **_

_**cuando de amarte se trate mi cielo **_

_**a Dios le pido **_

_**Un segundo mas de vida para darte **_

_**y mi corazón entero entregarte **_

_**un segundo mas de vida para darte **_

_**y a tu lado para siempre yo quedarme **_

_**un segundo mas de vida **_

_**yo a Dios le pido **_

- n.n Ta´ chida la canción

-Max, no se dice "ta´ chida"-intentó corregirlo Kenny.

-Cierto, se dice "Esta a toda MA..."

-Tyson!!

_**- Que si me muero sea de amor **_

_**y si me enamoro sea de vos **_

_**y que de tu voz sea este corazón **_

_**todos los días a Dios le pido **_

_**que si me muero sea de amor **_

_**y si me enamoro sea de vos **_

_**y que de tu voz sea este corazón **_

_**todos los días a Dios le pido **_

_**a Dios le pido.**_

-REI! REI! REI! REI! REI! (N.A. Me gusto esa canción para Rei, como que tiene un poco mas de...sabor? o.o?)

-Mi turno!!- Tyson saca una guitarra de Dios sabe donde, sube al escenario y comienza a tocar…_**- Hakuna matata…una forma de**_- se da cuenta que todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigían a la salida- HEY!!

Después de que las encargadas prometieran a todos los presentes que Tyson no cantaría, regresaron a su lugar y se prepararon para escuchar al último castigado: Kenny.

-Bueno, ahora es tu turno pequeñín- decía Empalagosa sonriente.

-Ehm...estee...Adios!- Sale corriendo del auditorio.

-Rayos!-maldijo Acinatas- La próxima vez le pongo llave a esa puerta.

-Yo puedo cantar! 0- Se ofreció Max feliz.

- °¬° Aww! Que lindo! Pero solo tus tontos amigos están obligados a cantar solecito- todos los tontos amigos de Max...ejem! digo: Rei, Kai y Tyson la miraron feo.

-Pero yo quiero cantar-insistió Maxi.

-Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras solecito!! °¬°

-SIIIII!!!-Se sube al escenario-LUCES!!-las luces lo apuntan solo a el-MUSICA!!-la música comienza- YYYYY..._**I brush against the freckles and I hate it so,  
but life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you  
It's heavy the love that I would share with you,  
then it devolves like it was just a sugar cube **_

Now the little pain sinning in my heart  
has shrunk in a pit but it really doesn't hurt me now.  
Those silly horoscopes... I  
Guess I can't trust them after all

If we could get the girl away,  
I wonder what it would be like...  
Yeah!  
I'd be so happy  
inside my heart

All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind,  
But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul.  
And tonight I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow,  
and now I must wonder why,  
What did it really mean to you?  
I just can't see it anymore.  
I just can't see it anymore... 

-n0n TE QUEREMOS MAXI TE QUEREMOS!!.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por si no lo saben, los nombres de las canciones son: Worst day ever (Simple plan), A Dios le pido (Juanes), Hakuna Matata (El rey león) y Sobakasu versión en ingles (no recuerdo como se llama la cantante, pero es el primer opening de Ruroni Kenshin). Si no las han escuchado todas, se las recomiendo, asi es mas facil de imaginar a los personajes cantándolas nn


	20. Campamento o asilo?

Hola!!! Jeje lamento el retraso, pero ¡Ya van a ser vacaciones! voy a tener tiempo libre y al fin podré terminar este fic...AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! -**ַ**n ay, bueno ya en serio, talvez no lo termine en vacaciones, pero pretendo subir hasta el penúltimo. Anyway,

Disfruten su lectura!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 20: Campamento o asilo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un nuevo día comenzaba y Tyson, Kai y Kenny fueron a buscar a Max y a Rei a su cabaña. Pero al acercarse a la cabaña vieron que todas las ventanas estaban tapadas.

-Eso no estaba así ayer o me estoy volviendo loco?-Preguntó Tyson extrañado por la apariencia de la cabaña.

-Las 2 cosas-fue la respuesta de su "querido" capitán

Entraron a la cabaña y vieron a Rei que estaba esperándolos y a Max (o lo que parecía ser Max) envuelto en un montón de sabanas donde solo se le podían ver los ojos observando frenéticamente cada rincón de la cabaña.

-Rei, porque tapaste las ventanas?

-Es que Max dice que se siente observado

- ((O**ַ**O)) Me están mirando! PORQUE ME ESTAN MIRANDO?! ›‹ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!-todos se le quedaron viendo a Max con cara de "Aléjate de mí niño rubio con delirios de persecución"…sí, una mirada puede decir todo eso, algún problema ¬¬

-Mi teoría es, que tanto café no le hizo bien-dijo Rei como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad. Kai lo apoyó por supuesto…

- ¬¬ Cual fue tu primera pista?

-ME OBSERVAN!! ESTAN EN TODAS PARTES!!-los demás voltean para todos lados pero no ven nada.

-ehmm…..…quienes?- Max le hace señas con una mano a Tyson para que se acerque, como si le fuera a decir un secreto.

-_//será seguro acercarme a el?...bueno, si no lo fuera mis amigos ya me lo hubieran dicho// _

- _//con un poco de suerte tal vez Max se volvió lo suficientemente loco como para matar a Tyson……//-_pensaba Kai_-//Hey! y si luego quiere matarnos a nosotros también?...pues le aviento a los otros 2 y me hecho a correr//_ Jeje- Mientras tanto, Tyson finalmente se acerca a Max.

…

Silencio total…

…

- **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LOS DUENDES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-AAAAAAAAAHHH!! MAX YOU BASTARD ME DEJASTE SORDO!!! ›**ַ**O

15 minutos después, Tyson, Rei, Kenny y Kai están afuera de la cabaña tratando de entender cómo, cuándo y porqué Max estaba tan paranoico.

-No entiendo cómo pasó, ayer después del castigo parecía normal…..-todos ven a Rei con cara de: "O,Ô normal?".- ¬¬ bueno, lo que es NORMAL en Max

-Para mí que es por culpa de Kai-dijo Tyson volteando a ver a su capitán.

-Mi culpa?

-Si, por ejemplo ayer que nos obligaste a ir otra vez a ver a Acinatas!

-……Pero les di opciones

-No es cierto! o.ó

(Flash back)

Max, Rei, Tyson y Kenny, liderados por Kai llegaron hasta el lugar donde Acinatas llevaba a cabo sus torturas (ejem) es decir, clases…

-Ok- Kai se detuvo frente a sus compañeros y, como todo buen capitán, se aseguró de que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con lo que iban a hacer- si hay alguien que quiera salir que hable ahora.

-Yo quiero!

-¬¬ Cállate Rei

(Fin de flash back)

Todos miraban a Kai con reproche después de recordar eso.

-Dejen de mirarme así!...maricas ¬¬

Media hora después…Tyson seguía refrescándole la memoria a Kai

-…o luego cuando nos obligaste a "ofrecernos de voluntarios" para sus experimentos!

-……..pero les di opciones

- oַó me apuntaste con una pistola!

-Y a mi me dijiste que ibas a matar a toda mi familia, a mi gatito y a todos mis descendientes……….T-T Y que culpa tenia mi gatito?!-Rei saca de la nada una foto enmarcada de un gatito y empieza a acariciarla. Kai seguía tratando de defenderse.

-Pues tenían la opción de terminar su miserable existencia-mirando a Tyson-e ir pensando en comprarse un perro-mirando a Rei.

-T,T Como te atreves!-Rei abraza fuertemente la foto del gato.A este punto el único que parecía centrado era Kenny

-Oigan, será seguro dejar a Max ahí dentro…..solo?

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cabaña.

-((OַO))……..oigo voces…………AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! ›‹

Fuera de la cabaña.

-Sip- respondieron todos muy despreocupados

-Y porque no lo llevamos con Dulce o Empalagosa?-insistió Kenny-Tal ves puedan darle algo…

-un tiro?-sugirió Kai

-¬¬

-Ya les dije que no me vean así! ÒַÓ

Después de meditarlo un poco, decidieron llevar a Max con Empalagosa. Al examinarlo bien dedujeron que la cafeína había causado ciertos trastornos en su sistema nervioso. Concluyeron que lo mejor para Max era que volviera a comer azúcar sin importar lo molesto que fuera para los demás. Para empezar con el tratamiento comenzaron a hacerle una transfusión de glucosa (N.A. Si, leyeron bien: GLU-CO-SA)

-Wow! que loco!-exclamó Tyson

Después de dejar a Max en buenas manos (N.A. O al menos eso esperaban), fueron al comedor, donde Dulce les iba a decir la actividad de ese día.

-BUENOS DIAS PEQUEÑINEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!!

_-//esto.es.tortura!//-_pensó Rei.

-El día de hoy les tenemos una sorpresa muy especial!!

_-//que no implique uniformes rosas, que no implique uniformes rosas, que no implique uniformes rosas//-_era lo único que pedía Kenny

-Hace unas horas un autobús chocó con la cerca del campamento, el motivo del choque precisamente en este campamento es totalmente desconocido...(N.A. lalalalala………….¿Qué? ¬¬)….

_-//que no implique uniformes rosas, que no implique uniformes rosas, que no implique uniformes rosas//_

-… como el camión se descompuso y estaba lleno de lindos y viejos ancianos…-continuó Dulce.

_-//que no implique uniformes rosas, que no implique uniformes rosas, que no implique uniformes rosas//_

-…nos ofrecimos a cuidarlos hasta que llegue el otro camión a recogerlos-En cuanto terminó de decir esto, Acinatas tomó el micrófono para traducir.

-Eso significa que USTEDES van a tener que cuidarlos hasta que los viejos se larguen

-YAHOOO!!-gritó El Jefe a todo pulmón cuando no mencionaron nada de uniformes rosas.

-….Y los niños que midan menos de un metro tendrán que llevar uniformes rosas-añadió Dulce.

-Rayos!

Minutos después, las asesoras acarreaban….ejem...digo, conducían a la parvada...cof cof…..quiero decir, a los niños del campamento a la cabaña donde los esperaban los ancianos.

-Acaso no saben que la esclavitud y la tortura se abolió hace mucho tiempo?-Se quejó Kenny.

-No es cierto, solo se cambio a 6 horas diarias en la escuela-dijo Tyson filosóficamente.

Al fin llegaron a una cabaña muuuuy grande. (N.A. En realidad no parecía una cabaña, porque aquí en mi rancho las cabañas no son de más de 5 pisos). Luego les asignaron a un abuelo para cuidarlo. (N.A. Apropósito, NO pienso ponerles nombres a los ancianos, los van a reconocer porque les voy a poner Anciana, Anciano, Abuelita, etc etc…….Qué? no me gusta complicarme la vida, demándenme)

A Tyson le tocó con Viejita, a Kenny con Anciano, a Kai con Anciana y a Rei le tocó con Abuelita. (N.A. A los demás les toco con otros sinónimos de viejo, pero…….A quien le importan los demás?) Cada uno se fue por su lado con su respectivo acompañante.

-Ay jovencito estas como me lo recetó el doctor º¬º-Tyson se quedo reflexionando un momento lo que la Viejita había dicho.

-………..Sip, es oficial, hoy voy a tener pesadillas

En otro lugar, Kai agradecía amablemente la preocupación de una dulce Anciana por él.

-Ay hijo mio! Encomiéndate al Santo niño de Antocha

-Cállese señora ¬¬

Con Kenny…

-En miz tiempoz loz niñoz eran maz altozz-dijo el Anciano escupiendo por cada palabra que decía.

-eso es…….CASI interesante-decía Kenny mientras se quitaba la saliva de la cara.

Con Rei…

- Jovencito! Tienes el cabello muy largo! Pareces niña!-la Abuelita le daba bastonazos en la cabeza con cada palabra que decía.

-›‹ Auh! Auh auh auh auh! auh auh!

De nuevo con Kai y la Anciana…

-Hijo, puedes pasarme mis medicinas?-le pidió la Anciana débilmente a Kai mientras este leía cómodamente una revista.

-En primera, no soy su hijo y en segunda, no sea floja y vaya usted

-p-pero…-la pobre anciana apenas podía caminar con su bastón.

-Nada de peros ¬¬-en eso pasa una de las encargadas y escucha lo que decía Kai y lo obliga a darle su medicina y a leerle una novela a la anciana-Diablos! (Dios: ¬¬) Tú te lo ganaste ¬¬

Volviendo con Rei, la abuelita ya había dejado de darle bastonazos porque Rei le quitó y le rompió el bastón antes de que le hiciera un daño cerebral. Esto no lo tomó muy bien la abuela que comenzó a arrojarle todo lo que encontraba.

-Lárgate hijo de Satanás!!

-_//Ninguno de esos objetos me ha pegado, seguramente la señora en realidad no quiere hacerme daño// _n.n-pero Rei se dio cuenta de que la abuelita hablaba en serio cuando uno de los jarrones le pasó rozando la oreja- O,O ………-Sabiamente elige salir del cuarto y va a buscar a Kai que estaba en el cuarto de enfrente. (N.A. Y platos, jarrones y gritos de la Abuelita lo siguieron en el proceso)

Kai mientras tanto estaba leyendo en voz alta un libro de 1600 páginas y 54 capítulos porque a la anciana se le ocurrió.

_-// YO no debería estar haciendo de niñera! Ya mucho hago con estar en este mugre campamento!//_ "Capitulo 2:…."

Toc Toc (N.A. Por si no lo saben esos son los efectos super especiales para indicar que están tocando la puerta)

-Jovencito cof cof podrias cof cof podrias…

-Argh! Deje de estar Chi·$&/!-Kai abre la puerta y ve a Rei temblando.

-nַnu eh…hola kai- una botella se estrella a unos centímetros de Kai

-Que quieres?-totalmente tranquilo ante el incidente de la botella.

-me puedo quedar aquí?

- ¬¬ Porque no te vas a fregar a tu abuela?

-Es que ya me corrió- detrás de Rei se escucha la voz de la abuelita.

-Estupido!-tirando mas cosas. (N.A. Me recuerda a Doña Cleta de Black and white nn )

-Pues que casualidad, yo tampoco te quiero aquí-le cierra la puerta en la cara.

-T**ַ**T nadie me quiere-al fin le cae una silla en la cabeza y pierde el conocimiento. (N.A. Como le hizo una anciana para cargar y aventar una silla? No teeeengo idea)

3 horas después, con Kai y La Anciana…

-"Capitulo 15: Firulais había regresado a su casa y…."

-zzzzzZZZZ

-...Señora?-moviéndola un poco-Señora!

- ›0‹ AAAAAAAAHHH!!! NOS ATACAN LOS APACHES!!-La Anciana sale corriendo y se avienta por la ventana-(N.A. Lo cual fue un poquito imprudente por que estaban en el quinto piso y pues...)

-O.o...ejem-Kai sale de la habitación tratando de no verse muy culpable- _//No paso nada no paso nada//_ Lalala-tan distraído iba que no se fijó que Tyson iba detrás de él.

-Kai?

-›ַ‹ YO NO LO HICE!! LO JURO!! 


	21. Equipo

Son vacaciones...culpo al sol, al mar y a los pajarillos cantando por mi retraso...sip, es su culpa.

Disfruten su lectura!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 21: Equipo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente, los ancianos ya se habían ido y Rei y Kenny estaban desayunando.

-Rei, tu no sabes donde están Kai y Tyson?

-No deberían estar en tu cabaña?

-Si, **deberían! **Pero no los he visto desde ayer

Al terminar de desayunar salieron del comedor y se encontraron con una de las asesoras (N.A. Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en darle un nombre real, la llamaremos…Asesora 1. Sip, eso suena bien, de hecho debería ser un nombre real, ¿se imaginan? "Hola! Me llamo Asesora 1 Sánchez Pérez"….¿Saben que? Ignoren este paréntesis -ַ-u).

-Oh! Los estaba buscando!

-o.o Qué hice?!-exclamaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-uh…..nada. Es que sabemos que unos niños llamados Tyson y Kai, son amigos suyos y pues…..se ha visto desde ayer a un niño de bufanda persiguiendo a un niño de gorra……y a algunos asesores comienza a preocuparnos

-No se preocupe, deben de estar jugando nn

-pero parecía que iban a matarse…-insistió la Asesora 1 preocupada.

-Oh, en realidad ellos son muy buenos amigos….-le aseguró Rei. En ese momento, detrás de ellos pasa Kai persiguiendo a Tyson.

-VEN AQUÍ PERRO DEL MAL!!

-NI MADRES!! SOY TONTO PERO NO ESTUPIDO!!

Todos se quedan en silencio mientras ven como esos 2 se alejan.

-………que no son ellos sus...?-comenzó la Asesora 1 pero Rei la interrumpió rápidamente.

-Nop-mirando hacía otro lado-Nunca los había visto

La asesora también les informo que ya podían ir a ver a Max y los guió hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-Uff! Menos mal, no es fácil andar cuidando de tantos niños solo

-Dímelo a mí! Los niños de mi cabaña ya no me dejan dormir y se la pasan jugando!...no es que Tyson ayudara mucho en eso, pero…..

-Llegamos!!-La Asesora 1 se detuvo frente a una pequeña cabaña; en eso volvieron a pasar corriendo Tyson y Kai.

-NO HUYAS COBARDE!!

-NO ESTOY HUYENDO!!…..Solo estoy apurado!!

-……..-Rei y Kenny decidieron detenerlos antes de ir a ver a Max y después de 3 horas, patadas, golpes bajos, gritos, arañazos, maldiciones, etc, etc, etc,etc. Rei y Kenny pudieron separar a sus amigos antes de que se mataran.

-Eso te pasa por asustarme ayer y por decir que era un #&+"#!

-Qué?! Yo no te dije que eras un #&+"#!

-….oh………..Pero se que lo pensaste!! ›‹

-Uhm Kai? Creo que estas paranoico

-Hablando de paranoia-Kenny pudo llamar su atención antes de que Kai intentara matar también a Rei-Una asesora nos dijo que ya podíamos ir a ver a Max! Por eso vinimos a detenerlos-Kenny esperaba detener la discusión con esto, pero sólo recibió una mirada ofendida de Tyson.

-òַó y si no hubiera sido por eso, habrían dejado que Kai me matara?!

-Claro, porque nadie te quiere ¬¬

-#&/!!-Un rato después, cuando Tyson dejó de maldecir a Kai, los 4 van a ver a Max.

-TYSON!!-Max va corriendo a abrazar a Tyson.

-Max!!-le responde Tyson con la misma intensidad.

-REI!!-Max va corriendo a abrazar a Rei.

-jeje

-KENNY!!- Max va corriendo a abrazar a Kenny.

-Hola Max!

-KAI!!-Max esta apunto de correr a abrazar a Kai.

-tócame. y muere. ¬¬-Eso hace que Max se detenga y cambie de dirección drásticamente.

-SEÑOR C!!-va corriendo a abrazar al Señor C.

-………..… (N.A. Que? Esperaban que un peluche hablara?)-Silencio general.

-……. al menos le suspendieron la cafeína-se consoló Rei.

-Sí, pero no estoy seguro de que haya sido buena idea volver a sustituirlo por azúcar-Dijo Kenny viendo como Tyson y Max se ponían a saltar sobre la cama.

Ahora si, todos juntos se dirigieron al comedor para saber cual sería la actividad del día.

-nַn HOLAAAA!! PEQUEÑINES!!-Empalagosa saluda a todos con gran entusiasmo pero nadie le responde- ¬¬ dije: HOLAAAAA!!

-"Hn" "Hola!!" "y ahora que quiere?" "tengo sueño" "que hay de desayunar?"

-nַn EL DIA DE HOY LES TENEMOS PREPARADA UNA ACTIVIDAD MUY ESPECIAL QUE HARA QUE TODOS SE…

-mueran en agonía?-completó Kai en voz baja.

-…DIVIERTAN Y SE CONOZCAN MEJOR. PORQUE COMO SABRÁN, MAÑANA SERÁ EL DIA EN QUE…

- las vacas vuelen?-esta vez completó Tyson también en voz baja.

- …REGRESEN A SUS CASAS

Todos los niños del campamento comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar de alegría y alivio y no se calmaron hasta que Acinatas, muy oportunamente, sacara una pistola y dispara hacia el cielo, matando a un cerdito con alas que inocentemente volaba por ahí. (N.A. …….uh?)

- ¬¬ Asi me gusta. Calladitos se ven…….pues se ven igual de feos, pero al menos dejan de estar chingando

Olvidando por completo sus diferencias, Dulce se acercó a Acinatas para agradecerle el haber restaurado el orden - Gracias por tu ayuda Acinatas!

-Cállate Zorra

-n ַn Como les iba diciendo pequeñines-Continuó Empalagosa- PARA ESTA PRUEBA SE TOMARON TODAS LAS MEDIDAS NECESARIAS PARA QUE NI AÚN SIENDO MUY IDIOTAS SE PIERDAN…¡¡VERDAD REI, TYSON, KENNY Y KAIII?! nַn

- ¬¬ grrr

-Y SI AÚN ASÍ HAY ALGÚN PERCANCE ¡NO HAY PROBLEMA! SUS PADRES YA FIRMARON EL DESLINDE DE RESPONSABILIDAD Y EL SEGURO DE VIDA.

-Oַo

-DE ACUERDO, LES DIRÉ DE QUÉ SE TRATA LA ACTIVIDAD CUANDO ESTÉN LISTOS LOS EQUIPOS. ¡VAMOS! FORMEN EQUIPO CON SUS AMIGUITOS-Todos los niños comienzan a hacer equipo con sus amigos-¿YA ESTÁN CON SUS AMIGOS?-Todos los niños asienten-MUY BIEN! ASESORAS, COMIENCEN- las asesoras empiezan a separar a los grupitos, asegurándose de que los amigos queden bien separados-Y por supuesto, todos los niños reclaman.

-ÒַÓ eso es trampa!

Max inmediatamente se puso a hablar con sus compañeros de equipo- HOLA!!yosoyMaxnaciun beeeellodiadeabrilcuandolospajaroscantabanyelsolbrillabamuchomucho (Insertar discurso extremadamente largo y confuso)…y ustedes?-Los niños sólo se quedaron con cara de estúpidos después de que Max les contara su vida y milagros.

Todos los niños se separaron para ir a sus cabañas por sus cosas. Kenny, Rei, Max, Tyson y un muy indignado Kai iban juntos.

Kai iba quejándose mientras caminaba delante de los demás-Esas zorras!! Como se atreven a ponerme en ridículo y mandarme a otra "actividad" suicida?!-de repente se detiene y se da la vuelta, haciendo que los demás tuvieran que detenerse también, y empieza a imitar en voz y gestos a las encargadas (N.A. Se que es difícil imaginarlo, pero inténtenlo)- "Hola! Bienvenidos a el Campamento "Milagros!", donde el milagro, es sobrevivir!" MALDITAS!! ›‹

-Sabes? Pensé que estarías mas molesto porque nos separaron ¬¬-dijo Rei ofendido.

-Molesto? Ja! Si ha sido lo único bueno en todo el campamento!

-Pero véanlo de este modo- todos esperaron expectantes para que Max les dijera el lado positivo de todo esto- Así podremos conocer a nuevas personas y hacer mas y mas amigos y ellos nos presentaran a mas amigos y al final haremos una graaan cadena de amigos! n-n

….Cri cri Cri cri

-…..Iack! Es tan empalagoso que me duele el estomago- asqueado por tanta dulzura, Kai se dirigió rápidamente a su cabaña.

Poco después, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, y no aprendieron la lección de "Solo llevar cosas útiles". Después se reunieron con sus equipos asignados. Ahora veamos las presentaciones.

En el equipo de Kai

(N.A. Ya deberían saber que no les voy a dar nombres propios a cada niño...)

-¿Es usted nuestro líder?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad el Niño 1.

-Ay que importa-dijo el Niño 2 antes de Kai pudiera responder- yo solo quiero irme de aquí, los mosquitos me están comiendo vivo!

-°¬° Ay espero que si sea el lider!- por alguna extraña razón, el Niño 3 parecía muy ilusionado.

-Uff! pues con esa pinta cualquiera diría que acaba de salir de la cárcel-dijo el Niño 2 con fastidio mientras trataba de ahuyentar a los mosquitos.

De nuevo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kai se distrajo por el Niño 1 que lo estaba jalándo de la ropa-Ha estado en prisión?

-Ashh! yo que tu lo soltaba eh no sabes donde ha estado

-¿Alguna vez a matado a alguien?-siguió preguntado el Niño1 ignorando al Niño 2, pero ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta y seguía preguntando cosas-¿Son tatuajes lo que tiene en la cara?

-n/n Si lo son, son muy sexis-añadió el Niño 3 mirando a Kai de arriba abajo.

-…….bien, Como no tengo tiempo ni ganas de aprenderme sus nombres, - Kai comenzó a señalarlos uno por uno- les llamaré: Niño Preguntón, Niño Fresa y Niño Gay…

- OYE!-le gritó el Niño Gay- que quiera estar mas en contacto con mi lado femenino, no quiere decir que sea gay...Aaaahhh!! Esa bufanda te queda divina! TIENES que decirme donde la compraste!

En el equipo de Tyson

-De una vez les informo que durante esta prueba ustedes serán mis esclavos y no deberán cuestionar lo que les ordeno…… y a cambio tendrán el honor de conocer muchas cosas del ser mas hermoso y maravilloso que soy yo…. Alguna pregunta?

-……Ay Dios mío, siento que mi coeficiente intelectual acaba de bajar 5 puntos solo por escucharte

-ÒַÓ Pues si no quieres escucharme hay otros que estarán felices de hacerlo-viendo a los otros 2-verdad?

El Niño 2 se debatía entre contestar o no- ……..mi mamá dice que no hable con extraños….

-Ja! Que estúpido!-se burla el Niño 3.

Equipo de Max

-Listos para divertirse?! XD- exclama Max radiante y lleno de energía…lástima que su equipo sea todo lo contrario…

-eh……s-si?

-no que flojera-bosteza-...yo prefiero quedarme aquí -ַ- zzzzz

-Si!!...aunque si nos divertimos podríamos no poder atención a lo que hacemos….. pero es mas importante divertirnos!…..pero ese no es el objetivo…pero-pero…..

(N.A. Pobre Max, su equipo es el que más flojera da)

En el equipo de Rei

-Hola, Soy Rei Kon y voy a guiarlos durante esta actividad para…-Rei es interrumpido abruptamente por el Niño1.

- Nos vas a abandonar en el bosque, verdad?

-oַou uh…no, eso no estaba en mis planes

-Mentira!-gritó el Niño 1 dramáticamente- Todas las personas son iguales! Y apuesto a que ya nos odias! Verdad?! VERDAD?!

- .ַ.

-Oh! Pero que absurdos pensamientos turban tu mente. Personalmente dudo que este joven tenga la vileza de hacer tan descabellada gestión

De las pocas palabras que uso el Niño 2, habían al menos 5 que Rei no había escuchado nunca…especialmente de un niño, y mientras el Niño 2 trataba de calmar al Niño 1, Rei se acercó al tercer niño que parecía estar entretenido en algo-Siempre son así de raros?

Entonces el Niño 3 se voltea mostrando muy casualmente su Magnum 95 recién pulida-¿Qué?

-N-nada /_/pensándolo bien, tal ves si seria buena idea abandonarlos en el bosque_/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Que bonitas vacaciones

Hola!!

Uff! -ַ- En serio que ya necesitaba sacar un capítulo totalmente nuevo. En fin, este es el penultimo capitulo y espero que les guste.

Disfruten su lectura!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 22: Que bonitas vacaciones

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La ultima prueba del campamento en realidad no era mas que un vil paseo en el bosque cuya finalidad era demostrar que no importa cuantas indicaciones para encontrar el camino correcto haya en el bosque…..los niños SON estúpidos.

El equipo de Kenny salió primero, luego el de Max, después el de Rei, el de Kai y por último el de Tyson. Pronto llegaron a una intersección donde había 2 letreros. Uno decía "Camino seguro y sin contratiempos a la meta de esta actividad" y el otro "Camino a ninguna parte"

(N.A. Veamos que hicieron nuestros protagonistas)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el equipo de Max…

-S- señor? Esta seguro que debemos ir por ahí?

- nַn Nop. Pero me gustan las aventuras-Max toma el "Camino a ninguna parte"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el equipo de Rei…

"Camino seguro y sin contratiempos a la meta de esta actividad" --›

"Camino a ninguna parte" ‹--

Mientras veía estos letreros, Rei trataba de decidir sabia y cuidadosamente qué camino tomar.

_-/Tal ves sea un truco para confundirnos, porque creen que tomaremos el "camino seguro y sin contratiempos a la meta de esta actividad", Pero no! YO descubrí su plan maléfico!! MWAJAJAJAJAJAJA/_ …JAJAJAJAJAJA!! ›0‹ - Los 3 niños se alejan discretamente de él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el equipo de Kai…

Con Kai a la cabeza, se dirigen, obviamente, al camino que marca el letrero "Camino seguro y sin contratiempos a la meta de esta actividad"

-ˆ-ˆ Que bien!! Si ganamos podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos y hablar de nuestros sueños y sentimientos y…. –el Niño Gay ve que de repente Kai toma el otro camino-¿Señor? ¿Qué no es por el otro lado?... ¿Señooor?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el equipo de Tyson…

….. Creo que no se necesita decir que camino tomó Tyson, verdad?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**N.A. Y a continuación podrán ver las 7 fases psicológicas por las que pasa todo ser humano ( al menos en mis fics ) cuando se pierden: **_

**1) REALIZACIÓN**

-Nooo!!- gritó Tyson al darse cuenta que estaban perdidos y había sido completamente su culpa…otra vez- Somos unos idiotas!!

-Somos?-lo corrigió uno de los niños- eso me suena a manada.

- ¬¬

**2) CONFRONTACIÓN CON LA REALIDAD**

-Todos vamos a morir, verdad?- soltó de repente el Niño 3, aparentemente un niño con delirios de persecución, pesimista y extremadamente desconfiado.

-Si-respondió el segundo niño muy tranquilamente-pero primero te mataremos a ti para sobrevivir más.

- OַO

-Oye, no le digas eso!-El niño 3 voltea hacia Rei con ojos de borrego a medio morir, esperando una palabra de aliento.

-vamos a morir? TַT

-Uh puesss... Si, eventualmente todos tenemos que morir, pero...

-Lo sabía!! Buaaaahhhh!!-Sale corriendo.

-Espera!!

**3) CULPA**

-¬¬ Te dije que no tomaras ese camino- el equipo de Tyson le echaba en cara una y otra vez su estupidez.

--ַ- si lo se, ese fue mi más grande error……- de repente, Tyson pareció recordar algo que hizo que se olvidara por completo de su situación- Nop, de hecho mi más grande error fue aquella ves en ese bar que me tome 7 tequilas y luego...

-OK! No necesitamos saber mas! ›‹!

**4) CALMA**

-TַT ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!! Y EL MUNDO NO PODRÁ VOLVER A VER MI BELLO ROSTRO!! NOOOOOOO!!- todos los niños que Tyson debería estar cuidando veían como su "líder" se desmoronaba.

-Sabes lo que significa "guardar la compostura"?- le espetó uno de los niños.

-No. Y tu sabes lo que significa "cuchipanda"?

-Si, porque?

-n-n Por nada, nada mas quería saber si tu sí sabías...ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!! PERDIDOOOOS!! TַT

**5) DETERMINACIÓN**

-perdidos…..estamos perdidos….-los 3 niños que iban con Max se dan cuenta de su situación y caen abatidos al suelo….estaban tan cerca de salir de ese campamento….y ahora…

Y al ver esta escena la sonrisa de Max, por primera vez, se borró…

-descuiden…-les dijo Max con la cabeza agachada, la voz sería y firme-…todo saldrá bien

Los niños escuchan la convicción y la seriedad en las palabras de Max y comienzan a pensar que talvez…..talvez sí podían confiar en él después de todo.

-no se preocupen, porque…-de repente alza la mirada con total determinación (N.A. insertar típico fueguito de determinación) y con un movimiento rápido saca algo deforme de su mochila que resulta ser una papa- PORQUE SE QUE CON _**SU**_ AYUDA, VALENTIA Y _**ÉSTA**_ PATATA LLEGARÉ MUY LEJOS!! n0n

-…………eso depende. ¿Qué tan lejos está el manicomio?

**6) AFERRACIÓN**

-NO PUEDO MAS!- Tyson se tira al piso dramáticamente-Ya no puedo seguir! Sigan ustedes sin mi! Déjenme morir solo!-los niños se le quedan viendo unos segundos.

-...ok -y siguen caminando dejándolo ahí. Tyson se levanta rápidamente y los alcanza.

-Esta bien! tengo que salir vivo de aquí, aunque me muera!

**7) ESPERANZA**

-Uh.….esta seguro que reconoce este lugar?- le preguntó desconfiado uno de los niños a Max.

-Claro!-los niños suspiran aliviados-Aquí fue donde unos osos intentaron comernos a mis amigos y a mi la ultima vez que nos perdimos! ˆ-ˆ

-…….eso me pasa por preguntar

(N.A. bueno, dicen que la esperanza muere al último, no?...pues dejémosla morir ˆ-ˆ )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(N.A. Ahora, si creían que los protagonistas iban a andar con un montón de niños desconocidos durante todo el capítulo, están MUY equivocados).

En el equipo de Tyson, el niño 1 organiza a los demás y dejan a Tyson alegando que era un idiota; Kai abandona a su equipo (N.A. que raro no? XD); cuando Rei se da cuenta ya había perdido al suyo; y los niños que iban con max deciden hacer su retirada.

Por su parte, Tyson se encuentra desconsolado haciendo círculitos en la tierra con los dedos y cantando su desdicha. (N.A. Si han visto la primera película de Shrek la reconocerán.)

- TַT _Por que estoy solito, no hay nadie aquí a mi laaaaado, no habrá problemas hoy, de mí ya se han burlaaaaado_……. ˆ0ˆ _AMIGOS DEBES TENER!!_ – Justo cuando olvidó que el mundo lo había abandonado, alcanza a ver de reojo a alguien que le pareció muy familiar alejándose rápidamente-Kai?

Y efectivamente, sí era Kai. Sólo que este, en cuanto vio a Tyson, dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo deseando que no lo hubiera visto...pero Kai no tiene tan buena suerte.

- KAI!! Me estabas buscando verdad?!...oye no camines tan rápido!…espera!! Por qué corres?! Aquí estoy!!Espérame!!

Obviamente algunas personas no entienden las indirectas.

En fin, por desgracia para Kai, Tyson sí lo alcanzó y desde entonces no había parado de burlarse de él por haberse perdido por tercera vez.

- No se de que hablas si tú también te perdiste ¬¬

- Si, pero para qué amargarme la vida…….si puedo amargarte la tuya! XD

- Idiota

Justo en ese momento, ven una delgada línea de humo que sale detrás de unos arbustos. Kai inmediatamente pensó que sería buena idea acercarse para ver si encontraba vida inteligente ahí.

-Vamos.

- No! Y si son los espíritus de fuego que quieren quemarnos vivos?!

-…….estoy seguro que todo eso tiene mucho sentido en el pequeño mundo de tu cabeza, pero en la REALIDAD, el humo índica…

- Nos van a comer!! Nos van a comer!! Nos van a asar y nos van a comer!!- seguía gritando Tyson histérico.

- Nadie nos va a comer!

-No te creo TַT

-Te he dado un solo motivo para desconfiar de mi?

-No…

-Lo ves?

-Me has dado mil motivos!

Antes de que Kai tuviera tiempo de golpear a Tyson, de entre los arbustos salió…. (N.A. TUN TUN TUN TUN!) ….Un hippie drogado!

-AAAAAHH!! NO ME MATE SEÑOR HIPPIE!! TַT

-Tyson, no sabes comportarte con dignidad? ¬¬

-eehh...no-Se da la vuelta y corre por su vida

Kai ve por donde se había ido Tyson y luego al hippie drogado… Tyson - hippie drogado. Tyson - hippie drogado. Tyson - hippie drogado. ...Bueno, el chico es orgulloso pero nada tonto. Qué tal si el hippie lo atacaba con florecitas, incienso y palabras de paz y amor….eewww!

-...ESPERAME TYSON!! ›‹

Y así, los 2 corrieron y corrieron y siguieron corriendo hasta que cinco minutos después encontraron a Max y a Rei. En realidad no corrieron mucho, pero el tiempo vuela cuando la paz y el ecologismo te persiguen.

-Qué les pasó?- preguntó Max al ver a sus amigos tan agitados.

-Nada- respondieron los 2 rápidamente.

-...Ok, si ustedes lo dicen...-Rei prefirió no insistir y mejor plnteó otra pregunta-Acaso todos tomamos el camino que no llevaba a ninguna parte?

-Pero sí nos llevó a una parte!-repuso Tyson-Nos llevó a donde estábamos todos nosotros!!

-Sí, pero TODOS estamos en medio de ninguna parte.

-Y si estamos en ninguna parte, ¿cómo sabes que estamos en medio?

-Es una...!-ve como Tyson deja de hacerle caso por ponerse a seguir a un caracol que pasaba por ahí-...olvídalo! -ַ-u

Los 4 se cuentan cómo se separaron de sus respectivos equipos. El único que parecía realmente triste era Rei.

- Me siento mal por haberlos perdido-se lamentaba-Y justo cuando nos estábamos llevando mejor!

XXXXXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXXXXX

- Señor Rei!! TַT el niño de la pistola dijo que iba a matar a santa

-Oh no te preocupes, él no puede matar a santa...-al escuchar esto el niño se tranquiliza y comienza a pensar que talvez no todas las personas en el mundo eran crueles y...- ... porque santa no existe n-n

-OַO

(N.A. QUE?! Y las cartitas que he estado escribiendo todos estos años?!...bastardo ¬¬ )

XXXXXXXX FIN DEL FLASHBACK XXXXXXXX

-……mmh pensándolo bien…

-Que onda carnales!- nadie se percató de cuándo aquel hombre con rastas, ropa desteñida, cigarro curioso en una mano y un pavo vivo bajo el brazo (N.A. ….What?) había llegado hasta ellos.

Como no estaba Kenny tuvieron que usar a Rei como escudo humano.

-Oigan no sean ridículos, es sólo un hippie, una persona como cualquier otra que probablemente también esta perdido y…

-Y si tiene rabia?-lo interrumpió Max y los demás asintieron.

-No sean groseros!-Rei se acerca al hippie y le tiende la mano-Rei Kon, de los Bladebreakers.

- …...eeh…….uuh…...-el pobre hippie drogado, que jamás había escuchado del Beyblade, trató de presentarse de la misma manera que lo había hecho Rei-...Luciano, del latin traserus luminosus.

-ÔַŌ – mientras Rei estrechaba confundido la mano del hip…ejem…es decir, de Luciano, Tyson y Max se estaban revolcando de risa en el suelo.

Después de las presentaciones pertinentes, los chicos descubrieron que Luciano, a quien Max decidió llamar Sr. Hippie, en realidad no estaba perdido y sabía exactamente cómo salir. Todos le creyeron…excepto Kai…

-No te creo ¬¬

(N.A. Lo ven?….)

-Hermano, confías en mí? – ofreciéndole la mano y una sonrisa tan sincera como Aladíno en…Aladíno

-Que si confió en un extraño con un pavo bajo el brazo que anda por el bosque fumando unas cosas de rara apariencia y aún mas dudosa procedencia?...aún quieres que te responda?

-Mira carnal, no tienes que creerme a mí que soy una simple alma viajera…….. Pero puedes creerle a madame Sasú, ella sí dice la neta

-gorogorogorogorogoro °·°

-……...

Poco después...

-Ok! Esta es la situación-Obviamente Kai no le había hecho ningún caso al hippie o a…Madame Sasú, así que se puso a analizar la situación detalladamente para poder trazar un plan- Estamos en medio del bosque…

-Otra vez-dijo Tyson aburrido

-…perdidos y sin un mapa…-continuó Kai

-Otra vez…-volvió a interrumpir Tyson

-….y con un hippie drogado

-Otra vez

-……… u**ַ**ú y no necesitamos saber esa historia

-Seguro? Por que es una historia muy graciosa. Fue la misma noche que me tomé los 7 tequilas y….-los demás comenzaron a caminar-Hey!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Campamento de Verano

OK! Este es el último capítulo de "Campamento de Verano", después de haber trabajado en el fic desde hace…como 2 años creo. No quisiera quitarles el tiempo, así que escribí algo para todos ustedes al final de este capítulo, en caso de que les interese.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo Final: Campamento de verano

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Media hora después de andar caminando…

-…y ahí estaba yo mis estimados como se llamen, con sed de libertad y una bolsa de hierba de la buena que le quité a mi anciana progenitora…

-ah…sí, ya veo- por ser el buen samaritano, a Rei le tocó lidiar con el hippy mientras los demás caminaban delante de ellos.

De repente pudieron escuchar voces, y no, no es que estuvieran locos….bueno, no mucho. Resultaron ser las voces del equipo de Kenny. (N.A. Creo que no expliqué eso. Kenny no es el líder de su equipo, es uno de los 3 niños, y el líder no tiene nombre…pero eso no es importante).

-Kenny!-Max y Tyson se acercaron rápidamente a Kenny y su equipo- Ustedes también se perdieron?

-No estamos perdidos-les aseguró el Jefe- tomamos el camino correcto.

-ooh Kenny…pobre e ingenuo Kenny…síguete diciendo eso…- le decía Tyson condescendientemente mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Es enserio! No estamos perdidos, mi equipo cambió de lugar los letreros.

-Qué!!-gritaron Max, Tyson y Rei.

-Y no pensaste en que nosotros también nos íbamos a perder?- preguntó Tyson con reproche.

-No. Sabía que iban a elegir el camino equivocado-todos se quedan en silencio mientras digerían lo que acababan de escuchar.

-….alguien más se siente ofendido?-preguntó Tyson a sus compañeros después de salir de su estupor.

Kenny decidió quedarse con sus amigos mientras que su equipo se adelantaba. En parte por que se sentía culpable de haber llamado indirectamente idiotas a sus amigos….y por otra parte tenía curiosidad…

-Quién es el señor del pavo?

-Es el Sr. Hippy! nַn

-Max, se llama Luciano…

-Sr. Hippy sr. Hippy!! non- Max ignora a Rei y se va saltando feliz y contento a donde estaba el hippy.

-Rei, por qué sigues intentando contradecirlo?

-No tengo idea -ַ-u

El hippy drogado insiste en que conoce un atajo para llegar al campamento. Kai se negaba rotundamente a seguir los consejos de un ecologista drogado, y Kenny no le veía el caso a salirse del camino seguro para tomar un supuesto atajo. Tyson y Max sí estaban dispuestos a hacerle caso a Luciano, así que estaban 2 contra 2 y era Rei el que tenía que hacer el desempate.

- uhmm…bueno, creo que Kai y Kenny tienen razón, no vale la pena arriesgarnos a perdernos de verdad. Además, no tenemos prisa, de todas maneras vamos a llegar antes que los demás equipos...si es que llegan

-…Ok- dijo Max extrañamente tranquilo- si tú lo dices…

Tyson también parecía de acuerdo. Rei estaba muy contento de que su decisión no hubiera causado otra discusión, pero Kai miraba a Tyson y a Max con desconfianza. Esos dos no entendían razones. No tenían sentido común. Tyson era testarudo y Max era un manipulador; entre los dos podrían…

- aunque me sorprende de ti, Rei-continuo Max- Porque tú fuiste el que nos dijo que debíamos confiar en él, que era una persona como cualquier otra…

-N-no dije que no confiaba en él, sólo que no es necesario…

-No, esta bien Rei-lo interrumpió Tyson- creí que nos habías enseñado una valiosa lección pero ya veo que no…

-/Fuck!/ - pensó Kai. Tenía que hacer algo para detener sus juegos mentales, porque si seguían apelando a la conciencia de Rei…- Rei no tiene que enseñarnos nada, no es nuestra mamá, así que dejen de...

-Espera, Kai. Tienen razón- Rei se acerca a Luciano y le asegura que lo seguirán a donde sea. Mientras tanto, Kai pensaba en lo mucho que le serviría aprender un poco de manipulación.

1 hora después...

Tyson y Max escuchaban atentamente todo lo que el hippy decía…y se lo creían todo.

- …así es carnalitos, todo es parte del plan del superman del universo, el creador de todo en este mundote!

- …Dios?- preguntó Tyson.

- Noo-dijo Luciano como si la respuesta fuera lo más obvio del mundo-la verdad se encuentra en la palma de tu mano.

Y sí, tal como lo dijo el hippy, en la palma de la mano Tyson tiene escrita una leyenda que jamás había visto antes….lo cual hace que nos cuestionemos: ¿Nunca se había lavado las manos o qué? Pero ese no es el punto, no. El punto es que en la palma de su mano tenía escrito el nombre de su creador:

"MADE IN CHINA"

-AAAAAAH! Malditos chinos nos invaden! Hay que matarlos! (N.A. Huye Rei, huye!!)

Como siempre, fue Kenny el que trajo a sus compañeros al mundo real.

-Señor, ¿esta seguro que es por aquí?- preguntó el Jefe algo desconfiado.

- Claro que sí mi pequeño saltamontes-afirmó nuestro amigo hippy- tan seguro como que el cielo es morado

Al oír la última afirmación, todos se detuvieron de repente, dándose cuenta del gran error que habían cometido al hacerle caso al hippy….…aunque Max volteó hacia arriba sólo para cerciorarse.

-… ¿tienes…-decía Kai lenta y peligrosamente dirigiéndose a Luciano- la más mínima idea…de dónde rayos estamos?

-la neta la neta la neta?...-le da una fumada a su cigarro-...no

Creo que no hace falta escribir el florido vocabulario que usó Kai en ese momento.

-Wuorale carnalito, que mala vibra traes. ¿Sabes qué? Te voy a prestar a Madam Sasú para que te alivianes, ándale cárgala esta bien suavecita

- gorogorogorogorogoro °·°

-ALEJA ESE PAVO DE MÍ! Todos ustedes son unos idiotas! Todos!

-pero-dijo Kenny tímidamente-yo estaba de tu parte…

-TODOS!-Volvió a gritar Kai ignorando al pobre Kenny

Y así comenzó otra discusión de todos contra todos.

- De qué te quejas? Si no querías seguirnos te hubieras ido por tu lado, nadie te obliga a estar con nosotros!- Al escuchar esta afirmación de Tyson, Kai se dio cuenta de algo: tenía voluntad propia…si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta hace 22 capítulos...

Pero no iba a admitir que Tyson tenía razón. Así que siguió alegando y todos los demás también.

-Oigaaan- el Sr. Hippy, que se había alejado un poco, trata de llamar la atención de nuestros protagonistas, pero no le hacen caso.

-deberían echarle un ojo a esto eh...-Siguen sin hacerle caso.

-chavos?...- lo siguen ignorando.

-LES ESTOY HABLANDO BOLA DE IMBECILES!! -Los demás lo voltean a ver un momento….. y luego continúan discutiendo-bueno al menos lo intenté- se encoge de hombros y se aleja lentamente.

Poco después, ya cansado, Kenny se sale de la discusión y ve entre los árboles algo maravilloso…

-Hey miren! El campamento!!- esto definitivamente hizo que los demás terminaran su disputa

-Wow- exclama Tyson-el hippy tenía razón!

-pura suerte-dijo Kai con un bufido.

-Oigan, no esta el Sr. hippy!

Todos miran a su alrededor y no lo ven por ningún lado. Comienzan a llamarlo y a llamarlo y a llamarlo…...

_Pero nadie respondió. _

_Y así, los niños entendieron que aquel hombre, aquel hippy drogado llamado Luciano, había sido en realidad un enviado del cielo que existió solo en sus mentes y corazones para ayudarles a encontrar el camino correcto y fortalecer sus lazos de amistad…_

-Miren, dejó su pavo-observo Max señalando al susodicho

- °·° gorogorogorogoro

……_tal vez no_

Al fin entraron al campamento y Kenny apenas podía creerlo.

-Al fin estamos aquí! no estaré soñando?!-Kenny voltea hacia su capitán para que se lo confirme- Kai, dime la verdad!!

Y Kai, que había estado ignorado a Kenny y por lo tanto no sabía a qué se refería, contestó lo más sinceramente que pudo.

-Ok: Eres feo, gritas como niña y si dentro de un año no has crecido otro metro eres oficialmente un hobbit

-No me refería a eso ¬¬

En ese momento se les acerca Empalagosa.

-USTEDES!!-señalando a Tyson, Rei y Kai-¿Por qué están juntos? ¿Dónde están sus equipos?!

-uh… señorita Empalagosa, yo tampoco regresé con mi equipo…

-…….. °¬° Oh tu no te preocupes solecito, estoy segura que lo que sea que les haya pasado a esos niños se lo tenían merecido

-ˆ-ˆ OK

-EN CUANTO A USTEDES!!-de nuevo señalando a Rei, Tyson y Kai-Si no quieren que los castigue mas vale que tengan una buena explicación!

-Bueno,-comenzó Kenny tímidamente- creo que mi equipo tuvo algo que ver con eso, lo que paso fue….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Equipo de Kenny…

-Que estúpida actividad-se quejó uno de los niños- No tiene chiste! Es obvio que todos van a elegir el camino correcto!

-pues….podríamos cambiar de lugar los letreros-propuso otro de los niños.

-Oye sí, eso podría funcionar

-Qué están diciendo?!-los interrumpió el líder del equipo indignado- Eso es cobarde, patético y totalmente deshonesto e inmoral!!

-……..lo haremos?- preguntó finalmente Kenny.

-Claro que si! Al diablo con la moral! (N.A. Hell Yeah!! ˆ0ˆ)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-mmh………Bueno, eso tiene mucho sentido nַn esta vez no los castigaré- todos la miraron sorprendidos menos Kai.

-Excelente idea. Entonces ya podemos irnos?

-Dios mío! Que cinismo! ›ַ‹ -exclamó Rei incrédulo.

Después de tan agotador día, nuestros protagonistas se retiraron a sus respectivas cabañas para descansar y esperar con ansias a que saliera el sol. Mañana a esa misma hora, al fin estarían en sus casas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente….

Todavía medio dormido, Kai se levantó de la cama, se vistió y estaba bajando las escaleras cuando…

¡PÚMMM!

…la escalera se rompió haciendo que Kai cayera con muy poca elegancia. Y claro que a Tyson, que aún estaba arriba, lo único que le preocupaba era el bienestar de su amigo…

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

…sólo que lo escondía muy bien

- ¬¬ Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero a ver como le haces TÚ para bajar

-JAJAJAJAJA... ›‹ Chin!

Como los niños que estaban en el primer piso de la cabaña preferían ir a desayunar que quedarse a ayudar a Tyson, para bajar tuvo que recurrir a la vieja táctica de "lánzate al vacío y espera no morir"……en realidad creo que no es una táctica, pero lo hizo y no murió así que…

Anyway. Kai iba camino al salón en el que se reunían todos para desayunar cuando se encontró con Dulce.

- Buenos días!!

- ¬¬ qué quiere?

- ooh estamos un poquito irritables esta mañana verdad?

-Sólo desde que la vi- afortunadamente, en ese momento llegaron Rei y Kenny.

- Oh ustedes están en la misma cabaña que mi Solecito, verdad? Porque no esta con ustedes?

- Él se levantó más temprano y se adelantó para desayunar…ya debió haberse terminado todo el azúcar de la cocina- respondió Kenny.

- Oh no puedo creer que mi Solecito se vaya hoy. Es tan lindo, hermoso, abrazable, inocente, pecosito, alegre…

A una distancia prudente, Rei y Kai escuchaban el monólogo constante de porqué los niños rubios eran los más hermosos del universo.

- Lo único que me consuela es que ella va a morir antes que yo- decía aburrido Kai.

- Pues si sigues haciendo tantos corajes, no lo creo-al escuchar esto, Kai saca una pistola de la nada y le dispara a Dulce.

-XַX

-O,Ou -Mientras sus compañeros miraban atónitos el cuerpo inerte de Dulce, Kai guarda la pistola tan tranquilamente como la sacó.

-Listo. Puedo morir en paz

- Porqué no la usaste antes?- Kai sólo se encoge de hombros.

Cuando al fin pudieron deshacerse de Dulce, los 3 se dirigieron al desayunador para….desayunar (N.A. Duuh!). Ahí se encontraron con Max y tuvieron que enfrentar la difícil tarea de informarle del "terrible" "accidente" de una de sus asesoras favoritas…o más concretamente, REI tuvo que enfrentarse a ello, porque Kenny y Kai empezaron a desayunar.

- Apropósito Max, te tenemos malas noticias…- Max miraba a Rei con sus ojitos de borreguito dificultándole aún más su labor- ehm…bueno…

Mientras tanto, el pobre de Max se imaginaba la peor noticia posible

- /las personitas que fabrican azúcar en el polo norte están en huelga- el color naranja es ilegal-los pandas al fin se extinguieron y no pude comprar uno en el mercado negro/

-lo que pasa es que…la asesora Dulce….murió….….no preguntes cómo –añadió rápidamente.

- oh…..-dijo Max no muy sorprendido-si, es muy triste...Vamos a desayunar!! ˆ0ˆ- Justo cuando Rei iba a cuestionar la respuesta de Max, la estruendosa y poco melodiosa voz de Tyson se escuchó.

-Ja! Creíste no podría bajar verdad, Kai? Pero YO soy superior a ti en: beyblade, concursos de comida Y caídas mortales

- Tyson, recuerda esto: Un perdedor siempre es un perdedor…aunque gane (N.A. Palabras sabias de Kai)

Antes de empezar una discusión, Empalagosa subió al estrado para dar un conmovedor discurso de despedida.

- Pequeñines. Cuando comenzó el campamento, la hora en la que ustedes se marcharían parecía muy lejana. En serio, a todos los asesores se nos hizo eterno, creímos que nunca se largarían…

- ¬¬

-…Pero entonces, al pasar más tiempo con ustedes, nos dimos cuenta…de que eran peor de lo que nos imaginábamos. Por eso, no se irán a las 6:00 pm como estaba previsto, sino ahora. ASÍ QUE VAYAN POR SUS COSAS Y LARGO DE AQUÍ!!

- Síííííííííííí!!- en todo el salón se escuchó un estruendoso grito de alegría y todos los niños van directamente a sus cabañas para recoger sus cosas y llevarlas al autobús.

5 minutos después…

Todos los niños tenían listas sus maletas (N.A. Se nota que estaban desesperados por irse) y esperaban afuera del autobús para meter sus maletas y subir.

- MUY BIEN PEQUEÑINES, SÓLO HAY UNA REGLA PARA ACOMODAR SUS MALETAS Y SUBIR AL AUTOBÚS: PRIMERO LOS RUBIOS!

Entre la multitud se escucha un grito

- Malditos rubios!!

- SIII!! ABAJO LOS RUBIOS!! ˆ0ˆ - lo apoyó Max

- uuh…max?

- LO SIENTO PEQUEÑINES, LAS REGLAS SON LAS REGLAS.

En realidad no fue un gran problema que los rubios pasaran primero porque sólo había dos en todo el campamento. Por lo tanto, habiendo guardado ya sus maletas, los Bladebreakers se apartaron de la multitud y subieron a una colina cerca de ahí. Se tomaron unos minutos para sentarse a ver el horizonte y disfrutar de esos momentos de paz, recordando todos los maravillosos momentos que habían vivido en ese campamento.

_Todas las veces que se perdieron…_

_Los castigos de las encargadas… _

_El acoso de fans locas y desesperadas…_

_La vez que fueron perseguidos por osos…_

_El encuentro con las pirañas asesinas…_

_Las clases de Acinatas…_

-ÒַÓ pero que vil mentira!-exclamó Tyson-Estas vacaciones estuvieron de la chingada!

- ÒַÓ SI!

Convencidos de que habían perdido 2 semanas de su vida (N.A. Órale a mí se me hizo más, ¿a ustedes no?), los 5 se levantaron dispuestos a regresar al autobús. Pero al levantarse, Tyson se resbala y cae colina abajo...y se queda ahí...sin moverse...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dentro de la mente de Tyson…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En medio de la oscuridad, Tyson podía escuchar una voz que, curiosamente, se parecía mucho a la de Kenny…

_-Tyson, si puedes ver una l__uz, aléjate de ella! __(se oye un golpe sordo y e__scucha una voz diferente)_

_-No le hagas caso, ve hacia la luz. La luz es buena…hay dulces ahí_

_-KAI!! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afuera de la mente de Tyson…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- /que este muerto que este muerto. Oh Dios, si existes has que este muerto/- mientras Kai hablaba con Dios en el que ni siquiera cree, sus amigos estaban expectantes por ver alguna reacción de Tyson….y aunque muchos se decepcionaran…la hubo.

-Estoy bien!!

En ese momento, Kai eleva la mirada al cielo y con un aire de entendimiento dice:……

-Y por ESO hay ateos!

Después de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en la que Tyson asegura que la virgen le habló, los Bladebreakers regresaron al autobús que los llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad, donde el dulce smog y el cielo gris los esperaban. Se sorprendieron al comprobar que Acinatas era la que llevaba el control de los que subían al camión. Naturalmente, a Max le tocó entrar primero, después al otro niño rubio que jamás mencioné y que ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de llamar "Niño rubio genérico #1".

- Muy bien mocosos, ya que los rubios han subido les toca a todos los demás. Será totalmente al azar- empieza a escoger nombres "al azar" de la lista- Empezaremos por: Tyson Granger (N.A. Prefiero Kinomiya pero supongo que debo ser consistente con el nombre), Kai Hiwatari, Rei Kon, Max Mizuhara y Kenny Sinapellido (N.A. En realidad sí tiene un nombre, pero casi nadie lo llama así). Los demás suban como se les dé la gana.

- A nosotros no nos va a llamar por nuestro nombre?-pregunta inocentemente uno de los niños del montón (N.A…¿Qué? ¿A poco a ustedes les interesa quién es?)

- Ustedes no son importantes (N.A. ¿Ven?)

- Mi mami dice que soy especial

- Bueno, te mintió. La verdad es que eres adoptado

- OַO (N.A. Y éste será un niño que tendrá problemas existenciales de por vida nַn)

5 minutos después de haber arrancado el camión, Max comenzó a recordar con nostalgia a un personaje que había cambiado su vida para siempre.

-A dónde se habrá ido Madam Sasú?

- Yo tengo más curiosidad por saber a dónde se fue el Sr. Luciano-contestó Rei.

- Ah sí. Recuerdan aquel día que conocimos al Sr. Hippy?

-eeh…sí, fue ayer.

- Lo se, pero parece que fue hace más tiempo-todavía absorto en sus recuerdos- Qué habrá pasado con él?

De repente el camión se detiene y les dicen que acaban de aplastar algo. Todos se bajan a ver y………adivinen qué era…

.

.

.

.

-DIZZY!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**FIN**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es increíble poder hacer lo que te gusta, tener la libertad de hacerlo. Es increíble saber que hay otras personas que se toman el tiempo para ver tu trabajo y esfuerzo, pero lo más increíble es que de veras les guste.

A todos los que han leído alguno de mis fics, hayan dejado review o no, les agradezco su apoyo, su tiempo y cada sonrisa que alguna de mis estupideces les haya sacado.

El discurso no es por que vaya a dejar de escribir (oַô estoy muy lejos de eso), ni porque me vaya a tomar un descanso (aparentemente estoy muy lejos de eso también), es porque no estoy segura de qué dirección vaya a tomar ahora; talvez escriba otro fic de humor, talvez no. Comencé a escribir fanfics de humor porque creo que es el género más imparcial y…universal. A todos les gusta reír, pero no a todos les gusta, por ejemplo, la pareja Tyson/Hillary o Kai/Tyson, ni les gusta ver sufrir a su personaje favorito. Otros géneros que me gustan mucho son romance y drama, pero si decido escribir un fic que no gire completamente en torno al humor, no estoy segura si mis historias y mi estilo seguirán siendo de su agrado o tendré nuevo 'publico' o resulta que no le gustan a nadie, pero pase lo que pase seguiré poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en cada línea para no desilusionarme a mi misma.

Gracias.

_**Yaenia**_


End file.
